


And I'll Be Your Lover Too

by WelshWitch1011



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humour, Mentions of Past Torture, Miggy - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshWitch1011/pseuds/WelshWitch1011
Summary: "If you find someone who makes you happy, you should pursue it."Magnum & Higgins as friends, partners, and lovers.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 108
Kudos: 144





	1. I Feel The Need...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the same verse as my previous one-shot, 'You & Me Babe. How About It?'. It will be a series of vignettes/one-shots in chronological order. 
> 
> It's not beta'd, so mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I own nothing! The title is taken from a Van Morrison song of the same name, and the quotes are respectfully borrowed from Top Gun.
> 
> (I know there are a lot of theories over who's responsible for the white SUV, but I've taken the easy way out here and just gone with Ivan.)

Thomas Magnum was a lover of the classics. Whether it was cars, movies, or music, his tastes ran decidedly more towards the ‘vintage’. As far as he was concerned, contemporary offerings just lacked the heart and soul that an 80s power ballad or action movie had to offer. If you weren’t entertained watching Bruce Willis walk across shards of broken glass to rescue the hostages in Nakatomi Plaza, you just weren’t living.

Although being a child of the 80s himself, he still had very serious misgivings about labelling anything from that era as either vintage or retro; Generation Z had a lot to answer for.

Unfortunately for Magnum, his girlfriend’s version of the classics involved long-dead composers, migraine inducing symphonies, and the convoluted ramblings of dead guys like Aristotle, Shakespeare, and Chaucer. Which is why he’d spent the last five weeks not only rejoicing at being able to think of the inimitable Juliet Higgins as his girlfriend, but also planning on how to introduce her to his own classical heroes - Gibson, Willis, and Cruise.

For her part, Higgins had gone along good naturedly with his movie nights. Although Magnum wondered if perhaps that was more due to the fact that movie nights tended to descend into passion crazed clinches, with all thoughts of the movie forgotten in favour of exploring naked skin. Either way, he viewed it as a win-win, and time with Juliet was never, ever wasted in his opinion.

She’d become more open and less reserved in his presence, somehow softer, gentler, and wonderfully tactile. Whether it was a snatched kiss in the middle of pouring over evidence, or a hand absently placed on his shoulder or thigh, she seemed happy to revel in the closeness that had developed between them. And Magnum was of course delighted to reciprocate. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep a professional distance from her as they worked; not to mention in front of their friends.

But with members of Ivan’s gang still unaccounted for and their friends pouring all of their free time into tracking down the two missing henchman, the couple had decided to keep their blossoming relationship a secret for now. When things died down, when everyone’s nerves were less shot and peace had once again been restored to their ‘ohana’, they planned on telling everyone that they were together. And as far as Magnum was concerned, this was it for him. Juliet was the one.

In the meantime, ‘sneaking around’ was proving to be immense fun, and as he stood in the dusty depths of Robin Masters’ wine cellar, perusing the bottles in the racks before him, he found himself smiling at the promise of the evening ahead.

The day had been spent installing new cameras and sensors to the estate’s already high spec security system. Higgins had become dogged in her determination to make sure that Robin’s Nest was secure from intruders, and her desperate need to keep Magnum safe had become her one over-riding priority. Of course he was touched by her concern, it felt wonderful to be loved, especially be her. But long after Rick and TC had left, having spent the day helping install the new devices, Higgins remained hunched over her laptop, running test after test on the security system and exploring every angle of vision the cameras had to offer.

She needed to relax a little, and Magnum supposed he was just the person to facilitate that. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel anxiety about the ongoing issue, but the white SUV had been captured along with several of the operatives that had been hired to ostensibly destroy his life, and the sleepless nights he’d spent worrying about it had certainly lessened since sharing his bed with his partner.

He pulled the bottle from the shelf and made his way up from the cellar, to Juliet’s office. Apollo - or perhaps it was Zeus, he still wasn’t entirely sure - trotted silently at his side, as if he too understood that his mistress wanted to keep this sometimes tiresome human safe. Magnum reached down and patted the Doberman on the head, receiving a grumbled reply that seemed to convey the animal’s personal indifference.

Higgins was, somewhat predictability, exactly where he had left her, examining the camera feeds that now left no inch of the estate uncovered. Lifting her gaze as she heard Magnum enter the room, she smiled at the sight of his canine bodyguard.

“My, my. You two are becoming fast friends.”

Magnum shrugged, placing the bottle on the desk as he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers in a brief, but tender kiss “I knew I’d win them over sooner or later. I’m hard to resist, once you get to know me.”

Higgin’s smile grew wider, and she arched an eyebrow as she peered up at him. A mischievous glint in her eyes, she stood up and hastily closed the laptop, before stepping into his arms. “Yes. After the initial period of loathing has passed, of course.”

Magnum chuckled, rubbing her back affectionately and brushing his lips against her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed in obvious contentment. Holding her close, he revelled in the feel of her in his arms, thanking his lucky stars once again that this amazingly smart, beautiful, poised, and determined woman loved him. He’d spend a lifetime proving he was worth her affections, but right now, what he knew she needed the most was reassurance. 

“It’s gonna be okay.” He stated confidently, capturing her gaze as she lifted her head from his shoulder. Her expression conveyed that she wasn’t wholly convinced on the subject, so he redoubled his efforts and widened his eyes as he insisted. “Seriously, Higgy, we’re gonna be okay, I promise. We’ve got Rick, TC, Gordy, even Kumu… not to mention half of HPD working on this. Trust me, _when have I ever been wrong_?!”

He chose his final words to deliberately goad her into a response and lighten her mood, but instead, Higgins reached up and pressed her palm to his cheek, her eyes searching his face as if she hadn’t even heard his teasing comment. She sighed wearily, clearly hesitant as she began to speak.

“It’s just… I’ve been happy lately. Really, really happy. With you.” She clarified, watching as his entire face was illuminated by a beaming smile. “And in my personal experience, happiness doesn’t tend to last very long. I feel like I’m waiting for something bad to happen to take it away from me. I know I’ve been obsessive, and… and relentless over this whole security thing, but… I don’t want to lose this, Magnum. _I don’t want to lose you_. I don’t understand how you’re suddenly so blasé about the whole thing when last month you were barely sleeping, worrying about it.”

Magnum shrugged, trying not to let his mind descend into the same level of anxiety that had previously controlled his every waking moment. “It’s not that I’m _not_ worried about it, I am. I’d never forgive myself if anything happened to you, or one of the guys. But things are different now, Higgy. We know who these guys are, we know what their deal is. HPD’s got three of them in custody, and it’s just a matter of time before we track down the last two. I promise you, I’m still taking this seriously. I just… I don’t want every moment we spend together to be wasted thinking about it.”

He placed his hand over hers and turned his head to press a kiss to her palm. A ghost of a smile tugged at her lips at the gesture, and she slid her arms around his neck as he leant down to kiss her, gathering her almost impossibly close as their lips met over and over again. His warm breath drifted across the shell of her ear, as he whispered. “I love you. You won’t ever lose me.” This time it was Magnum’s turn to sigh, and he gently caressed her cheek as he added hesitantly, “ _I’m not Richard_.”

Higgins only hugged him tighter in reply, managing a half-hearted ‘I know’ against his chest. He felt her take a deep breath, and this time when she lifted her head the perfectly poised former MI6 agent had evidently put her armour back in place. Magnum brushed a final kiss against her forehead and then swiped up the bottle from the desk, hoping to distract her with more pleasant thoughts for the remainder of the evening.

Eyeing her desk more intently, he pressed one hand against it and shook it experimentally, looking up at her with a suggestive smirk and a playfully wolfish expression. “You know, I just realised that your desk is one of the only places we’ve not… _christened_ , yet.”

Higgins rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest as she tried to dismiss the pang of desire that the suggestion elicited in the pit of her stomach. Ignoring the deliciously predatory star he’d fixed upon her, she shot him a withering glare. “Don’t even think about it, Magnum. We have a perfectly good bed - two, in fact.”

He stood in front of her, snaking one arm around her waist, pulling her closer as she began rattling off the places they’d already desecrated with their amorous activities across the main house and the guest house. “Not to mention the sofa…” It became increasingly more difficult to form coherent words the moment his lips descended on her neck. “The shower. The kitchen counters. The poolside. The wine cellar…”

“ _Yeah_...no. “Magnum countered, reaching down and searching out her hand as he began to lead them out of the room. “The wine cellar doesn’t count, due to Zeus trying to rip my face off. Kind of killed the mood.”

Higgins grinned at the memory, tilting her head as she replied. “First of all, it was _Apollo_ , not Zeus, and in his defence he did think you were trying to kill me.” Her smile widened as she added in a hushed voice. “And I don’t think it was your _face_ he was going for, darling.”

Magnum shuddered at the inference, but her use of the word ‘darling’ hadn’t escaped him. He smiled to himself, deciding not to focus on her slip of the tongue. Terms of endearment weren’t really something they’d discussed, or something he envisioned Juliet appreciating. ‘Higgy’ still often prompted a scowl.

“So, what cinematic delight can I look forward to this evening, then?” Higgins asked, clasping his hand tightly as she allowed him to lead her towards the living room, which he’d already taken the liberty of illuminating with a frankly ridiculous number of candles. If she hadn’t detected the scent of bergamot when she’d first walked into the room, she might have assumed that the house was on fire.

A large bowl of popcorn lay waiting on the coffee table, and two glasses sat side by side, waiting to be filled.

Zeus and Apollo followed them dutifully, settling down onto the enormous dog beds that Higgins had bought them for Christmas, as they kept a watchful eye on their masters.

“Well, I’m glad you ask.” He dropped down onto the enormous sofa, leaning forward to expertly uncork and pour the wine he’d pilfered from the cellar. Handing one glass to Higgins he sat back on the sofa and kicked off his shoes, lying back so that she could assume her usual position in his arms. “I’ve saved the best for last…”

“I’ll be the judge of that, Magnum.” Higgins took a sip of wine and glanced down at the table to see if the DVD case had been left lying around. Online streaming services were still a mystery to Magnum.

“I’m quietly confident that you’re gonna love this one.” He insisted, sliding his free arm around her waist as she rested back against his chest. “We’ve got Tom Cruise, the most iconic karaoke scene in cinematic history, and the sexiest F-14 aerial combat manoeuvres you’ve ever seen.”

Higgins narrowed her eyes, glancing back at Magnum as she felt his hand suddenly slide down her hip and began to advance on her rear. “Thomas, I believe it’s considered good dating etiquette to at least wait until we’re halfway through the film before you start trying to feel me up.”

She felt a rumble of laughter reverberate from his chest, and moments later he triumphantly pulled the remote control from between the sofa cushions and hit ‘play’.

Abandoning his wine glass onto the coffee table beside them, he slid both arms around her waist, knotting his hands over her stomach. He felt her relax into his arms, and Magnum realised he felt more at peace in that moment than he ever could have recalled in his adult life. The scent of her perfume invaded his senses, along with the pleasant warmth of her body against his, and Magnum found that his attentions were captured more by the woman in his arms than any of the action on the screen.

Higgins watched the film with rapt attention, occasionally detracting from the screen to throw out the odd derogatory quip - ‘ _Isn’t he that odd little Scientology fellow_?’ or else to engage in the sort of slow, languid kisses that left them both breathless and wanting.

Otherwise, she was content to lay in his arms, absently stroking her fingertips up and down his arm, noting the various scars and marks that marred his skin. One particular scar seemed to particularly effect her, and she swept her fingers over it again and again, as if her touch would somehow erase it. The scar lay just above the joint of his wrist, now little more than a faint line, but Higgins was all too aware of the cause; she’d seen them before on MI6 colleagues whose release from captivity had been secured by their government. Restraints eventually cut into the flesh, wearing down the skin and tissue until they reached bone. She hated thinking about what he must have endured, about the deplorable torture that had been inflicted on him.

It broke her heart to think about anybody hurting him.

Suddenly feeling his eyes upon her, Juliet realised he’d been watching her examine the scars, and she offered him a brief smile as she lifted her head and kissed his jaw.

“It was a long time ago, Higgy.” He whispered into her hair, nuzzling her cheek and letting his lips linger on her soft skin for his own reassurance more than hers.

“Will you tell me about it, one day?” She offered him an immediate way out, understanding he might not want to let his mind wander back to that time and relive the horrors that she knew still gave him the occasional nightmare. Certainly there were parts of her life she was in no hurry to dredge up again. “And… if you don’t want to, that’s okay too.”

Nobody, certainly none of the women in his life, had ever asked him that question before, and for a moment Magnum was floored. Even with Hannah, there’d been a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ sort of policy, and with Abby he’d never even thought to broach the subject.

But with Juliet it was different. She understood him in a way nobody had even tried to before.

Holding her closer, he let his chin rest against the top of her head. Thinking about it for only a moment longer, he replied softly.

“ _Yeah_. _I will_.”

x-x-x-x

The next evening ‘the gang’ as Higgins referred to them, were all assembled at La Mariana for one of Rick’s infamous karaoke nights. Kumu had made her apologies, attending an art exhibition with Maleah, and Shammy was on a date with a fellow solider he’d met at the VA. Thomas wasn’t sure of the finer details, but her name was Sarah, she was a former army medic, and Shammy’s entire face lit up when he talked about her.

Careful to keep a respectable distance, the couple sat side by side but continued on as if nothing had changed between them. They bickered and teased as they always had, certain that Rick and TC would not suspect that the dynamic between them had changed. 

When Rick went to the bar to refill their drinks, Magnum ventured to place his arm behind the back of Higgins’ chair, catching her eye and offering her a wink as she downed the final dregs from her cocktail glass. As the designated driver, he’d been nursing the same beer all evening, but he was glad Juliet was apparently having a good time and managing - even temporarily - to let her hair down.

But of course, unbeknownst to Magnum, Rick and TC had spent the last few years intercepting his longing glances that often lingered on the Brit. In fact, during the whole Ethan ‘situation’, those glances had become even more pronounced - although this time tinged with heartbreak. Seeing their friend so upset at the prospect of losing the woman _they_ knew he loved had been hard for Rick and TC, which is why they were curious now about the sudden change in Magnum’s demeanour.

His gaze still came to rest all too often on Juliet’s face. He still watched her every move with rapt attention. But this time, his friends saw nothing but unchecked adoration on his face. And what made them even more curious, was that this time, she was looking at him in exactly the same way.

But, they’d agreed not to push the pair on the subject, and so Rick and TC continued to observe them from afar, delighted at the prospect of Magnum finally having found the happiness that had always alluded him.

The bar was alive with laughter and out of key singing, as Rick, TC, and Booky serenaded the regulars with a Barry White classic that had everyone on their feet, dancing and clapping.

Wincing as the boisterously out of key notes assaulted his eardrums, Magnum watched Higgins with an amused smile. Head thrown back in laughter, she clapped along with the other patrons, suddenly noticing his attention and rewarding him with a beaming smile of her own as she regarded his handsome face.

“I guess this is the remix,” Magnum offered lamely, eliciting another giggle from Juliet who then reached out covertly to rest her hand on his knee under the table. He placed his hand over hers, realising that he was leaning in dangerously close, but unable to care once he felt her fingers curl around his own.

The song ended, and the noise in the bar descended to a level where conversation was now an option once again, and Higgins leant back in her seat to cast a cautious eye around the room. Rick, TC, and Booky were rapidly approaching the table, so she knew her window of opportunity was limited.

Leaning in towards Magnum until her breath drifted provocatively across his neck, she gave his knee a pointed squeeze. If Magnum was going to inflict corny 80s action films on her, he'd just have to suffer the consequences and like it. 

“ _Take me to bed, or lose me forever!_ ”

The PI's head turned sharply in her direction, his brown eyes wide with surprise and evident delight. He tried diligently not to choke on his beer and succeeded in only minimal spluttering coughs. He stammered for a response, his brain failing to engage with this mouth as Higgins climbed to her feet and primly picked up her purse from the top of the table.

Magnum too suddenly sprang to his feet, hurriedly catching Rick’s eye and tapping on his wristwatch to indicate that it was late, and they’d be leaving. Rick looked momentarily taken aback until his eye caught Higgins already moving towards the door, and as realisation hit, he simply offered his friend an understanding shrug. He managed to conceal his knowing smirk just about long enough for the pair to disappear out of the door.

Stepping out into the balmy night air, Magnum secured his arm around his girlfriend’s waist and pulled her into a hungry kiss. Brushing the tip of his nose against hers, he saw his own eager smile reflected back at him as he dug hurriedly in his pocket for the key to the Ferrari; 0-60 in two seconds had never sounded so good.

“ _Show me the way home, Higgy_.”


	2. Uptown Girl - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be one chapter, but it sort of ran away with itself. So this instalment will instead be in two parts. There's some mild smut at the beginning, you have been warned. 
> 
> It's not beta'd, so mistakes are my own (and probably amplified by the frankly ridiculous amount of cold and flu medications that I've taken in the last 24 hours). 
> 
> I still - depressingly - own nothing. If I did, the irritating Dr. Shah would be long gone. 
> 
> The title belongs to that Billy Joel song you've all now got stuck in your heads. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

For the first time in weeks, Thomas Magnum had woken up that morning feeling refreshed. The dark circles under his eyes had all but disappeared, his nightmares had lessened in frequency, and the dawn now made him feel optimistic for the start of each new day instead of filling him with unease.

There were a variety of reasons for his change in mood and improving sleep patterns; their hunt for Ivan’s men was finally heading towards a conclusion, work had been picking up of late, and he was definitely getting more exercise. But the truth of the matter was, the PI’s buoyant mood was down to one very simple reason; the woman currently lying asleep in his arms.

He felt at peace there with her next to him, totally immersed in her world, in her room, in her bed, sharing every intimate aspect of her life that he’d never dreamed he’d be allowed to experience with her. The quiet bedtime conversations, talking about the nightmares that still sometimes plagued each of them, sharing secrets and silly stories, laughter, and so many other moments in between that made him fall deeper in love with her.

He finally got it; this was the sort of love they wrote sappy songs and chick flicks about, and it was finally his - _theirs_. Magnum had dated his share of women, but it was different with Juliet, somehow. They’d never been lacking in chemistry and that had certainly translated into the bedroom, but there was a tenderness and intimacy between them that he’d never known before. He suspected Higgins felt it too, not that she’d probably ever admit to it.

The early morning sunshine had filled the room with a soft, warm glow, and Magnum was loathed to move from his current spot. Cocooned beneath a nest of impossibly soft sheets, he lay curled around Juliet, his arm wrapped tightly around her, as she clasped his hand and hugged it to her chest. Nuzzling through a haze of blonde curls, he pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder, smiling against warm skin as she released a contented sigh in response.

Stretching languidly, Higgins slowly rolled over, brown eyes flickering open with a lazy smile on her face as Magnum leant over her and brushed an errant curl from her cheek.

“Good morning.” She said softly, reaching up and caressing his jawline as she let her gaze linger over his face.

“Morning, Jules.” He replied, bending his head and capturing her lips in a slow, languid kiss. Her arms wound around his neck to pull him closer and as he let the weight of his body rest carefully against hers, her resulting moan of approval shot straight to his crotch. He was _definitely_ getting more exercise, lately.

Breaking away from their kisses, Higgins leant back against the pillow and arched an eyebrow, apparently only now processing his choice of moniker. “So it’s Jules now, is it?” she teased, caressing the hair at the nape of his neck as she awaited a response.

Magnum shrugged, stealing a second and a third kiss before he explained. “Well, I guess when we’re in bed together, I feel weird calling you Higgins, it’s too…business like. Juliet’s beautiful but kind of formal. Higgy’s too informal, like you’re one of the guys. So… I figured I’d try Jules out. Which, judging from your expression right now, I won’t be doing again…”

Rick had always previously gotten away with his affectionate nickname for the Brit, so Magnum reasoned it had been a safe choice. Apparently not.

Juliet smiled, shaking her head as she swept his hair from his forehead and gazed up at him thoughtfully. A flicker of sadness seemed to cloud her expression for the briefest of moments. “No, it’s fine. Honestly, it’s fine.”

“You sure?” Magnum looked down at her almost disbelievingly.

“Yes. Absolutely. Anything other than _Higgy_ is music to my ears, I assure you. Jules is fine, really.”

Thomas seemed unconvinced, leaning up on his elbow as he propped his head in his hand and watched his fingertips trail absent patterns across her collarbones, down the swell of her breast until they rested over her heart.

“That’s what Richard used to call you isn’t it?”

Higgins was silent for a moment, glancing down at his hand and enclosing it in hers. “Yes.” She felt her heart hammering in her chest, and wondered if he could feel it too. It wasn’t that she hadn’t come to terms with Richard’s death, but any parallels between the two men she loved caused a pang of unease.

Magnum nodded, about to offer a full retraction of the name when she lifted his hand and pressed a pointed kiss to his palm. “Jules.” She stated decisively, leaving little room for any argument. “But if you call me that around Jin I _will_ murder you in your sleep.”

Thomas laughed, rolling over and enclosing her in his arms as he kissed her with obvious intent, his lips descending on her neck until her laughter had given way to soft moans and grasping fingers at his back.

His kisses trailed down her body, over the gentle swell of her breast before he captured a rosy bud between his lips and let his tongue swirl around the pebbled peak until a cry of pleasure flew from her lips. He redoubled his efforts on her other breast, his hands mapping every curve and plain of her body that he had happily spent hours exploring. 

Magnum prided himself on his powers of observation, and he’d already filed away the multiple ways he could extract _that_ sound from his lover.

Juliet’s head flew back and her mouth opened in a silent ‘o’, fingers grasping in his hair as Magnum trailed his eager kisses further and further down her body to settle between her thighs.

Her free hand clutched the bed sheets beneath them, back arching with a cry of delight at the first stroke of his tongue. Hips moving against his industrious mouth, she practically keened the moment she felt first one, and then two fingers push inside and set a gentle rhythm.

Thomas glanced up to watch her face intently, increasing his pace until eventually she shouted his name towards the ceiling and he felt her walls flutter and clutch at his fingers. He’d never tired of watching her lose control like that.

Chest heaving as she tried to regulate her breathing, Higgins opened her eyes and reached down to hasten him back up her body. She melted into his kiss, every nerve ending still fraught with pleasure.

That was, until she heard the sound of familiar footsteps out on the landing.

Whilst the matter of Ivan’s missing operative was still an ongoing issue, Higgins had instructed Kumu to vary her hours at Robin’s Nest, never arriving or leaving at the same time each day. Apparently her dedicated employee had decided to arrive bright and early that morning.

Recoiling in horror, Juliet shoved a somewhat stunned Magnum onto the mattress beside her, eyes wide with abject terror. It was akin to your parents overhearing your most private moments, and in that moment Higgins wanted the ground - or the mattress - to open up and swallow her.

“ _Kumu_!” she whispered, eyes darting back and forth between the door and Magnum, who also looked suitably stunned by the interruption.

“Maybe she didn’t hear anything,” Magnum replied, flopping back against the pillows and wincing as he realised that was unlikely. The arched eyebrow he received in response indicated that Juliet also knew that was probably not the case.

“ _Morning Juliet_!” Kumu called out in greeting, “I’ve just made a fresh pot of coffee if you’d like a cup?!”

“Great, thanks! I’ll be down in 10 minutes. Just getting dressed!” She replied, slightly buoyed by the completely normal nature of their interaction. Maybe Kumu had been in the gardens, or taking the lads for their morning walk.

Magnum gestured towards the door in a ‘see, it’s fine’ gesture, his whispered assurance dying on his lips.

“ _Morning, Thomas_!”

Chuckling to himself, Magnum rested his hands behind his head as he called back to their friend. "Hey Kumu!”

Juliet threw the covers back with a dramatic sigh and a grumbled ‘Bloody Hell’. She padded slowly towards the adjoining bathroom, rolling her eyes at the path of clothing strewn over the plush carpet. “I’m going to have a shower, and then we’re going to go downstairs and talk to Kumu about what she…might have _thought_ she heard.”

Peering up momentarily at the ceiling, Magnum narrowed his eyes as he then rolled over to cast a fleeting glance at the naked figure of his rapidly retreating girlfriend.

He heard the shower start to run, and raised his voice to be heard over the sound of cascading water . “I’m pretty sure she knows we weren’t having a Scrabble tournament in here. Unless you _really_ like winning.”

He heard Juliet’s mumbled, clearly exasperated reply, before moments later a blonde heard popped around the doorway. Expression clearly betraying her impatience, Higgins arched an eyebrow and landed a pointed gaze on the man lying in her bed.

“Are you awaiting a written invitation, Thomas?”

x-x-x-x

Half an hour later the pair were standing side by side in the kitchen, each clutching a mug of coffee but wearing comically differing expressions. Higgins appeared pensive, embarrassed even, whilst Magnum was finding it hard to drink his coffee around the grin on his face.

“Can you please stop smiling like that?” she rolled her eyes in his direction, keeping her voice as low as possible so her lips barely moved as she spoke. She kept an eye on the doorway, watching and waiting for Kumu to rejoin them.

“Like what?” he shrugged, downing another sip of coffee and watching out the window as Zeus and Apollo tore across the grounds in pursuit of the shadow of an overhead bird.

Sighing resolutely, Juliet tilted her head and widened her eyes. “ _Like you just_ _had se_ x!” She replied primly, adding in a dismissive tone, “it’s very unbecoming.”

He watched her mask of disapproval slip and a brief smirk twitched at her lips which she covered with a feigned yawn.

Placing his coffee mug down on the counter, Magnum stood impossibly close behind her and slid a hand gently around her waist. “Mmmm, no. I think you mean _made love to my beautiful girlfriend_.”

He both felt and heard Juliet’s groan of disapproval. “Thomas, you know I hate your corny romanticisms."

Pressing his cheek to hers, he countered her claims with an amused smile. “No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do!”

“ _No_. You love them, really.”

“I really don’t.”

Not giving up, Magnum brushed a kiss against her neck and felt her shiver in his embrace. “Yeah you do. Deep down. _Deep…deep down_.”

Kumu’s sudden return to the room forced the bickering pair into silence, and the older woman cast an approving eye over the couple. Juliet hadn’t made any attempt to shrug Thomas off, despite her loathing of anything that could be deemed a public display of affection. Kumu assumed that was a good sign. She’d been rooting for the pair to finally see sense for a long time. But sometimes, the most obvious things in life where those most easily overlooked.

“Well, good morning you two!” she trilled in obvious delight. “And what are your plans for this beautiful morning?”

Juliet clasped both hands around her mug and cleared her throat pointedly. “Actually Kumu, we were wondering if we could have a quick word about… what you thought you might have heard, or… been privy to this morning?”

Kumu laughed, planting a hand on her hip as she replied. “I have a pretty good idea of what you kids were up to. I’m old, but I’m not that old!”

Higgins’ expression fell flat, and Magnum wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her complexion drain quite so quickly to what he could only describe as a sickly shade of ‘grey’. 

“I think what we’re trying to say… and… correct me if I’m wrong here, Jules…” he gentle nudged Juliet with his elbow, before nodding his head towards Kumu. “Is that this isn’t… you know…some kind of…”

“Fling!” Juliet supplied helpfully, lips pursed into a tight smile as she too now stared intently at their friend.

“Yeah, it’s… you know…we…” Magnum floundered, trying to think of a label that accurately represented their relationship. Dating seemed too light a term. ‘Together’ was ambiguous. And suddenly his mind had gone horribly blank.

Taking pity on the pair, Kumu simply offered them a smile and a shrug of her shoulders before putting them out of their misery. “You _love_ each other.” She stated simply. “I’ve known that for a long time. I was just waiting for you two to figure that out for yourselves. I knew you’d get there eventually.”

Magnum and Higgins exchanged relieved smiles, and he suddenly felt emboldened enough to tighten his arm around her waist. Her hand landed gently on his arm, and he suddenly couldn’t help the beaming grin that overcame him.

“Thank you.” Juliet said sincerely, appreciating yet again the calming, almost maternal presence that Kumu exuded over their little family. “for being so understanding and…supportive.”

Kumu shrugged, genuinely confused by how else they had expected her to react to the news.

“That’s what families do, Juliet. Now, I’m going to take Zeus and Apollo for their walk, so maybe you two can keep an eye on those pastries whilst I’m gone!”

Magnum sniffed the air experimentally. He knew he’d smelt cinnamon rolls when he’d walked downstairs. His stomach growled at the thought, and he nodded in ready agreement. “We’re on it!”

Kumu laughed, walking out into the hall to fetch the lads’ favourite toys. “Don’t eat them all, Thomas!” She really did know him too well.

“I make no promises, Kumu!” he called back, feeling Higgins all but deflate in his arms. “See? That wasn’t so bad.”

Turning to face him, Juliet hummed her agreement, her eyes directed to the oven as the timer pinged as if on cue. Extricating herself from his embrace, she searched the counter tops for the oven gloves, hurriedly donning them before opening the oven and releasing a cloud of hot, deliciously scented air into the kitchen.

Magnum watched her closely, suddenly struck by an idea. Whilst they’d been together now for almost two months, they had yet to go on what he considered a genuine date. He intended to rectify that oversight.

Arms folded across his chest, he leant back against the counter. Higgins appeared oblivious to his stares, too focused on locating a spatula from the drawer with which to lift the golden pastries onto the cooling tray Kumu had left out for them.

“Have dinner with me tonight?”

Higgins blinked, her brow creased in confusion. “Ok.” she shrugged, spatula in hand. “Although I’m fairly certain we’ve had dinner together almost every night for the past seven weeks.”

“No, I mean in a restaurant. You know, candles, white table cloths, hideously overpriced food, judgemental waiters…the whole nine yards.”

Higgins narrowed her eyes, pausing with a pastry on the spatula in mid air, as she shook her head. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Magnum shrugged, a peel of laughter overtaking him at her apparently confused response. “Yes! That’s what people who are dating do. They go on dates. That’s how they maintain their dating status.”

He reached for one of the cinnamon rolls and Higgins gently slapped his hand away. “Yes, but… don’t people go on dates to establish whether or not they enjoy each other’s company? Because I think we’ve already established that we do, in fact, tolerate each other quite well.”

Magnum’s brow furrowed, pausing for a moment before he retorted. “You _tolerate_ me?”

She heard the amusement in his tone and bit back the grin she felt threaten to give her away. “Yes. Between moments of immense irritation and exasperation, I suppose I’m quite fond of you, really.”

She looked up to find him advancing toward her, a predatory and wholly mischievous glint in his eye. “You’re _fond_ of me?” he repeated, narrowing his brown eyes as he watched a flicker of amusement flit across her face before she recovered admirably with a dismissive quirk of her eyebrow.

Higgins rolled her eyes as his arms wound around her waist, but she slid her hands up his chest and knotted her hands behind his neck. His lips ghosted above hers, and he kissed her once, then twice, revelling in how perfectly she fit into his arms.

“ _Fine_. Does ‘pathetically in love with you’ work for you, Thomas?” she relented, melting into a series of kisses that would have made bystanders blush.

“It’ll do, I guess.” He grinned, nuzzling the tip of her nose before resting his forehead against hers. “See, I knew I’d make a romantic out of you before long!”

“Don’t push your luck, Magnum!” Higgins replied snootily, opening her mouth to speak but being silenced by the decisive smack of his hand against her rear.

“Well, I’ve gotta go speak to Gordy. So, I will make reservations, and I will see _you_ later!” He crooned, picking up a pastry and holding it between his teeth as he dug in his pocket for the keys to the Ferrari.

Juliet glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall, realising her own online meeting with a former MI6 associate was rapidly approaching. He’d been enormous help in providing information on Ivan’s men, although Juliet suspected that his helpfulness was part of a continued ploy to recruit her back into the service. Whilst that wasn’t something she’d even consider now, the infamous intelligence agency were an invaluable resource to have in your back pocket. So for now, at least, she was happy to play along.

Yawning into her palm, she noted the infuriatingly proud - some may say ‘smug’ - expression currently settled on Magnum’s handsome face.

“Somebody keep you up last night, Jules?” he waggled his eyebrows with obvious mirth, and just a hint of pride. He took a bite of the pastry, depositing the rest onto the counter as he brushed sticky fingers over the fabric of his shorts.

“Yes, actually.” She smiled sweetly before delivering the proverbial killer blow. “You did. With your absolutely unearthly snoring.”

Magnum shook his head, as if it were the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. “I don’t snore.”

“Hmmm.” Higgins merely laughed, eyes wide in silent disagreement. He pressed a departing kiss to her lips and she watched him hurry out, already twenty minutes late for his meeting with the long-suffering detective.

Wincing at the sticky, sugary coating now on her lips, she brushed the back of her hand over her mouth and directed one final retort towards the hallway.

“ _Like the mating call of a walrus_!”


	3. Uptown Girl - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading/reviewing! I'm so glad you like this fic. Your lovely comments mean a lot, especially writing in a new fandom.

Juliet didn’t want to know how Magnum had managed to secure a reservation for that evening at the island’s most exclusive restaurant, but she’d accepted his explanation of the owner owing him a favour, and donned her favourite little black dress with no further thought on the subject.

Of course she’d repeatedly asked if he was sure he could afford such a place, and reiterated that she didn’t need to be wined and dined. But Thomas had been adamant that he wanted to take her out, and so he had turned up promptly at 7pm on the doorstep to the main house, dressed in the suit he’d worn to her non-wedding, and wearing a smile that had momentarily made her breath catch in her chest.

Still concerned with their safety, he’d chartered the services of a local taxi driver called Howie, who knew the roads of the island like the back of his weather worn hand. Magnum had helped track down his run-away grand-daughter the year prior, so he was all too happy to play chauffeur to the PI and his girlfriend.

The restaurant was a hive of activity, with diners chatting away happily over multiple courses of extortionately priced food, and waiters deftly scurrying between tables carrying silver trays that glinted in the candlelight.

The couple had passed the evening together immersed in conversation, sharing a bottle of wine over two courses as they now eagerly anticipated the arrival of their dessert.

Magnum took a sip from his wine glass, watching how the ambient lights above caught the highlights in Juliet’s hair. She turned his gaze from beneath a fan of thick lashes, and when she smiled across at him he had to remind himself to breathe.

“Thomas, are you absolutely sure you can afford this? I have no issue…”

He shook his head and squeezed her hand to interrupt yet another offer to ‘go Dutch’, as she kept insisting.

“Jules, seriously… I’ve got this, okay?” he widened his eyes to emphasize the truth of the matter. “I’ve been putting a little money aside each month for a while now…thinking about the future, I guess.”

Higgins appeared suitably surprised by his statement. Whilst she knew he received an undisclosed sum of money from the government each month - he was a decorated veteran after all- she had assumed that was money he’d spent paying back TC or Rick, or settling other debts he’d accrued on the island. She also knew that he sent money to Nuzo’s widow, making sure his late friend’s son was cared for was a promise he evidently took very seriously.

“Don’t look so surprised!” he laughed, “I’m not _completely_ irresponsible. I… you know, I think about the future as much as the next guy.”

Higgins took another sip of wine and shook her head, “No, no. I mean… it’s none of my business. Your finances are your concern.”

He smiled thoughtfully, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand and capturing her eyes in a lingering gaze. “Not entirely. You’re kind of a key player in this.”

“I am?” Juliet mirrored his smile, swallowing hard as he simply nodded and stared at her with unchecked adoration; because of course the future he dreamt about was entirely centred around her, and the realisation made her both excited and terrified at the same time.

She watched as he lifted the wine bottle and began to top up both glasses, keeping his other hand tightly in hers as she cleared her throat and tried to quell her building anxiety.

“I’ve been thinking…” She ventured, staring down at their joined hands. “that perhaps you might consider moving up to the main house? You already spend most of your time there, and it’s much more secure than the guest house. The lads and I can keep a closer eye on you.”

Magnum shrugged, apparently missing the magnitude of her question. “Okay. I guess I can bring a few things over tomorrow.” He seemed completely nonplussed by her proposition, which caused Higgins to sigh in well practised exasperation.

Peering up at him, afraid to break eye contact in case she were to back down, or he were to misunderstand her inference, she repeated the offer.

“I was thinking perhaps you’d move all of your things over. I thought maybe you might want to stay. With me. On a…permanent basis.”

Realisation suddenly hit, and Magnum was momentarily taken aback. She looked nervous, probably the most anxious he’d ever seen her, and so he squeezed her hand to reassure her.

But that didn’t mean he was going to waste a prime opportunity to tease her.

Glancing up into the ether, he pretended to ponder her offer. “You mean move out of the guest house.. and live in the main house with you? Sleep in your room, in your bed…which I guess technically becomes _our_ room and _our_ bed?! My clothes hanging up next to yours…rows of baseball caps and yoga pants lined up side by side. Our toothbrushes nestled together in that little glass next to the sink…”

Higgins sighed. Sometimes, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to strangle him or kiss him. At times like these she was almost certain it was the former.

“Yes. All of the above.” She said flatly, wondering just how big of a masochistic streak she possessed.

“Juliet Higgins, are you asking me to move in with you?” he narrowed his eyes, smiling at her obvious discomfort as she shuffled around in her seat.

“It would appear that way, yes.”

Taking pity on his romantically impaired girlfriend, Magnum lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to her wrist, feeling her pulse hammering against his lips.

“Are you sure?”

"Yes.” Higgins adopted her most dismissive expression in an attempt to save face. “As I said, you spend most of your time up there anyway, and with the way things are going with the estate right now, I might have to give serious thought to renting out the guest house.”

Magnum nodded, happy to fall for her goading and continue their faux bickering. “Oh, so it’s a _business_ decision?” Leaning back in his seat, he pretended to ponder the idea, shaking his head as he replied. “I’m actually pretty comfortable out there… you know, in the old bachelor pad.”

Higgins smiled, raising her glass to her lips and taking a demure sip of wine as he levelled an impossibly adoring gaze upon her.

All banter and pre-tense now forgotten, Magnum leant across the table, pleased their booth was hidden away in a far corner of the restaurant away from prying eyes.

“Are you totally sure this is what you want, Jules?”

Juliet nodded, reaching out and caressing his cheek with almost uncharacteristic tenderness. She glanced down at the table for a moment, clearly needing a second to bolster her courage before she met his eyes again. “I’m certain that I would like your handsome, yet incredibly annoying face, to be the one I wake up to each morning. Because I think that this…what we have…is going to turn out to be…”

She stammered, floundering as to how to express the sentiment. She sighed, apparently frustrated at her sudden lack of verbosity.

Thomas leant across and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as if punctuating the sentence for her. “Everything?”

Juliet smiled against his lips, brushing her thumb over the line of stubble on his jaw. “ _Yes_.”

It felt like a mutual declaration, an agreement that - no matter what - they were in this for the long haul. And for the first time in almost a decade, Juliet felt a spark of excitement suddenly ignite within her at the prospect of what the future might now hold.

She made no attempt to remove herself from their impromptu clinch, but did cast a cursory glance around the restaurant, hoping their little moment of intimacy hadn’t been observed by their fellow diners. Thankfully they all seemed too engrossed in each other to care, and Juliet felt the blush disappearing from her cheeks; until she clocked a familiar face from across the far side of the restaurant.

“Oh my God.”

Higgins sat back in her seat and swiped a menu from the table which she used to shield her face, hurriedly pushing its mate across the table for Magnum to do likewise.

“Three o’clock!” she directed, peering slowly over the top of the menu as if re-enacting a scene from Apocalypse Now.

Magnum looked quizzically out of the window, wondering what on earth had spooked his date.

She tutted irritably. “ _Your_ three o’clock!”

Offering her a brief smile of apology he peered across the restaurant to the source of her discomfort. The short, long-haired man seemed immersed in conversation with a couple of diners, and Thomas sighed as he heard his sales pitch of ‘a beautiful flower for a beautiful lady’ be inflicted upon the young couple.

Dressed somewhat comically in a tuxedo that appeared to have been cut for a taller, leaner man, the would-be florist held a basket of plastic covered, artificial roses in a large basket strewn with gaudy ribbons and bows. Magnum grimaced as he anticipated the conversation that would likely occur if Jin were to spot he and Higgins looking decidedly unlike business partners.

“Has he seen us?” Higgins hissed across the table, holding up the menu as Magnum also dove behind his and they held them up together as if to create a screen.

“I don’t think so,” Thomas replied, fumbling in his pocket for his phone. He clocked a waiter passing the table and lowered the menu only long enough to request the cheque and that their desserts be boxed up ‘to go’. The waiter nodded, mumbling a ‘yes, sir’ but passing no further comment at the couple’s bizarre behaviour.

Sighing in frustration, Magnum located Howie’s car on the app, noting he was at least forty minutes away and evidently on another job. “Howie’s the other side of the island!”

“Great!” Higgins huffed. “Any other bright ideas, Thomas, before I excuse myself to the loo and escape out of the ladies’ bathroom window?!”

Magnum arched an eyebrow, already typing out a message on his phone to another, as yet unsuspecting accomplice in their date-night shenanigans. “Wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened to me on a date!” He remarked, earning at least a slight smile from his girlfriend who kept anxiously staring at the window, using the reflection in the glass to observe the room’s occupants.

Magnum cast a final glance down at his phone, wincing as the ‘SOS’ message sent.

“Alright, I’ve got an idea, but… you’re probably not gonna like it.”

Fifteen minutes later, having been forced to spend that time loitering down the alleyway at the side of the building, the couple stood outside the restaurant arm in arm, Magnum’s jacket draped over a shivering Juliet’s shoulders.

They each wore a suitably muted, chagrined expression, peering down at the ground as their reluctant ‘saviour’ for the evening stood over them, arms folded tight across his chest.

TC swept his gaze between the pair, lips pulled into a tight line as he surveyed the couple, standing over them like a headmaster about to chastise unruly pupils.

“ _This_ is your SOS, Thomas?”

Magnum smiled charmingly, shrugging as if he could formulate no other explanation for his somewhat errant use of the ‘SOS’ signal. Which of course he couldn’t. 

“Because this looks a whole lot like a date to me! But… that can’t be right, cos…my best friend, my _brother,_ wouldn’t keep something like this from me. So I must be mistaken!”

He pinched his chin, as if pondering the situation further. Shaking his head from side to side, TC noted the ashamed expression that settled on each of their faces with a hint of satisfaction.

“My best friend… and my ex-fiancée!” he exclaimed, glancing between them as he added dramatically, fist landing against his broad chest as if physically pained. “ _Et tu, Brute!_ ”

Magnum and Higgins exchanged sideways glances, each about to respond when TC suddenly began chuckling gleefully.

“Nah, I’m just messing with you!” He grinned, rolling his eyes in exasperation as he looked down at his friends. “Get in the van!”

Despite numerous attempts at gratitude, conversation or explanations, Thomas and Juliet found it next to impossible to interrupt TC’s bouts of all consuming laughter. By the time they reached Robin’s Nest it was clear that whilst their friend held no ill will towards them, he was endlessly amused by the situation and would no doubt file this away for future teasing purposes.

Leaning into Magnum’s side, Juliet tried to ignore their driver’s laughter and rested her chin on the PI’s shoulder so she could whisper into his ear. “Ballpark figure, Thomas…exactly how long do you estimate TC holding this over us? Are we talking weeks, months?”

Magnum smiled tightly, thinking back on all the stories his two best friends still dredged up about him after two decades of friendship. Recalling their conversation about full and complete disclosure, he cushioned the blow first by brushing a kiss against her temple.

“My best guess? Our kids will be in college.”

x-x-x-x-x

They’d decided to spend that evening in the guest house. Not only did it afford a little more privacy, but they’d determined to get a head start on packing up Magnum’s fairly sparse possessions bright and early the next morning.

Besides, Magnum had fond memories of living there. He only had to close his eyes for a moment to replay times he’d shared with those closest to him, within those four walls. From poker nights with Rick, TC, and Nuzo, to those initial, often fraught conversations with Higgins, the guest house had been a home to Magnum in every way that counted. It had been the place he’d found himself again. So he was keen that his last night sleeping under that roof was spent with the person he loved most in the world, and Juliet had understood his need to bookmark his time there with an evening of more happy memories to take away with him.

Though she wasn’t naturally inclined to such open sentimentality herself, it was a quality she found herself admiring none the less. Besides, the more time she spent around Magnum, the more she felt herself opening up emotionally. She’d never be the sort of woman who cried at romantic films or swooned over Valentine’s Days filled with corny greetings cards and obnoxiously coloured stuffed toys, but she was developing at least a mild appreciation for the _concept_ of romance.

Lifting the two, ice cold bottles of beer from the kitchen counter, Juliet padded out towards the patio, glad she’d taken the opportunity to change into sweatpants and an oversized, off the shoulder shirt that gave at least a measure of protection against the night-time air.

Magnum sat reclined in one of the chairs, his jacket discarded over the back of it, as he sat in his dress pants and shirt, casting an apparently contented gaze out over the night sky.

“Better?” he enquired, accepting the bottle of beer with a quick peck to her cheek. She lowered herself onto his lap and hooked an arm around his neck.

“Much!” she nodded, gesturing down to the clothing she’d changed into. “Perhaps not quite as glamorous though, I’m afraid.”

Thomas shook his head, hooking his foot around the leg of a nearby chair and dragging it closer so they could rest their feet on it. “You look beautiful no matter what you wear.” Juliet lay back against him, nestling into the warmth of his body as he placed the beer down onto the table and clasped his hands over her abdomen.

“Thank you.” She smiled in response, craning her head and breathing in the scent of his cologne as she peered up at him. “And in case I forgot to tell you earlier, you looked very handsome tonight. I’ve always loved you in this suit.”

Of course it hadn’t been lost on her that this was the suit he’d worn to her ‘non-wedding’, and despite the emotional turmoil she’d been experiencing at the time, she’d still found herself admiring the scandalously handsome figure he’d cut that day.

Magnum frowned playfully, hugging her tighter as he pressed his cheek to hers. “Not enough to marry me though, if I recall!”

Juliet rolled her eyes. “Don’t start that again! You know perfectly well why I couldn’t marry you. If we’d been found out you’d have lost everything, and I couldn’t let you take that risk for me. Besides…” She toyed with the cuff of his white dress shirt. “It was you and me, and… I know it makes no sense because we were only friends at the time, but… the idea of marrying you and it being some loveless façade…” she sighed, at a loss for words. “Well, it made me sad.”

She felt him place a kiss against her bare shoulder. “Yeah. It made me sad too, Jules.”

Higgins reached up blindly and let her fingertips wander idly across the back of his neck. The sound of the ocean was soothing, and combined with the warmth of his body against hers, and perhaps the moderate amount of alcohol coursing through her system, she felt her inhibitions lowered. “Sometimes, I think Robin engineered this whole thing.”

“Hmm?” Magnum frowned, not following her train of thought. Philosophical ponderings aside, he was completely and utterly distracted by the woman in his arms.

Higgins continued to stare out across the ocean, the beach now only illuminated by the lamps that dotted the estate. She’d never been a fan of dark water, there was something terrifying and primal about the ocean at night. But in that moment she was struck by the beauty and majesty of nature, listening as the waves rolled rhythmically across the beach.

"I mean, that he found two people...Two hurt, damaged people…and he put us together here, as if he somehow knew that we were just what the other needed. As if he knew we belonged together.”

“Well…” Magnum let his lips wander her neck, brushing kisses against her soft skin and smiling at her contented sighs. “I guess we’ll just have to read his next book to find out.”

Juliet laughed, amused by the idea of Robin Masters suddenly adding a romantic reverie to his hugely popular, yet wildly dramatic action novels. “Oh, I don’t think we’ll see the White Knight settling down any time soon. He’s really more a ‘love them and leave them’ sort of hero.”

“You know that the White Knight - he’s only _loosely_ based on me, right?” The philandering aspect of the character’s nature wasn’t one Magnum had been hugely keen on, but the readers seemed to appreciate the more James Bond style attitude their hero had to love and relationships.

Juliet giggled, patting his hand reassuringly. “Yes, Thomas. I believe you’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

She turned in his arms so that they were facing each other, smiling as he moved closer to kiss and she moved back teasingly to deny the kiss. Magnum slid his arm around her waist, hand disappearing under the fabric of her shirt until it swept across bare skin. When his fingers grazed the base of her back she gasped at the shiver that ran down her spine and slanted her mouth over his in a hungry kiss.

“ _Ok, good_.” He felt his heart begin to race as she tugged his lower lip between hers and peered up at him with a thoroughly wanton expression that sent a jolt of desire straight to his crotch. The fact she was sitting in his lap also wasn’t helping matters, but he continued on admirably. “ And hey, maybe he’ll eventually retire and move to Hawaii, and he’ll meet this beautiful, but…kind of terrifying blonde, former spy…and...sweep her off her feet!”

This time Higgins practically snorted with laughter, one eyebrow arched in obvious amusement. “You did not sweep me off my feet, Magnum! Besides, don’t you think Robin’s readers would get bored without halo jumps, espionage, bullets flying, and things exploding all the time?”

Magnum smiled, leaning in and beginning a slow exploration of her neck with languid kisses as his hand continued to caress her back. “Not necessarily.” The inference was not lost on her, particularly as his fingertips sought out the clasp of her bra.

“I don’t really envision Robin writing the next instalment of Fifty Shades of Grey.” She countered, fingers tangling in his hair as the chair became far too small of a space to continue their current exploits.

Suddenly halting his ministrations, Magnum lifted his head and eyed her suspiciously. “You’ve read Fifty Shades?”

It seemed wholly unlikely the more he thought about it. Especially given that the book currently sitting on her night stand was the biography of Queen Victoria. And, nine children aside, he doubted it was a steamy exploration of Royal history.

“No, I have not!” Higgins appeared suitably affronted at the suggestion. “I’m sure it will come as no surprise to you, Magnum, to learn that I have found far more necessary things to do with my time than read that poorly written, misogynist drivel.”

Thomas laughed, unable to disagree with her summation. Juliet sat up straighter and leant in to kiss him one last time, determined to draw this portion of their evening to a close. She suddenly paused, not quite able to stop a smirk from tugging at her lips as she recalled one rather interesting piece of information.

“Kumu has, though.”

Magnum recoiled at the news, his hands fastening tight on her hips to prevent her from getting up before she’d explained that statement further. “Wait… _Kumu_?”

“Yes.” Juliet nodded, laughing as she recalled that particular conversation with their friend. “She offered to lend them to me, although she said she wasn’t quite sure what all the fuss was about.”

Magnum snorted with laughter, although when the implications of Kumu’s less than stellar book review hit him, he found himself grimacing slightly. “That’s… a lot to unpack there, Jules.”

Juliet widened her eyes in agreement, before standing up and extending a hand out towards him. “Come on…bed!”

He let Juliet tug him to his feet and used the opportunity to pull her into him, body flush against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist.

The smile on her face and genuine affection he found in her eyes rendered him momentarily speechless - a wholly unfamiliar state for the usually over-confident- PI. Leaning up she kissed him softly, smoothing her hands over the fabric of his shirt.

“Thank you for a lovely evening.” She stated, clearly choosing her words carefully as she continued on. “I had a wonderful time. But… just so you know, you don’t need to wine and dine me, Thomas. The restaurant was amazing, _really_! But my favourite part of the evening was just sitting out here with you, just…being with you. That’s all I need.”

Magnum nodded, opening and closing his mouth hesitantly as he thought over his response. Pausing for a moment he brushed his lips over her forehead. “You deserve nice things, Jules, and I just wanted to be the guy that got to do that for you. Ethan…”

Juliet cocked her head, as if disbelieving that he’d even mention the now infamous doctor’s name. “…Was a lying, treacherous, manipulative con-man.”

Looking up momentarily at the ceiling, Thomas narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, ok. He was. _But_ … on paper, you know… he was a wealthy, successful, highly educated _doctor_. And… I’m none of those things. I get why you were attracted to him, or at least the idea of him.”

When he finally felt comfortable enough to look Higgins in the eye again, he was surprised to find disappointment written all over her face instead of the anger he’d been expecting.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she sighed wearily. “Yet again Thomas you astound me with your absolutely deplorable lack of self awareness.” Her tone softened as she sighed and rolled her eyes in gentle exasperation. “You are an excellent investigator, you’re a decorated war hero. You’re loyal, and brave - foolishly so, at times. You’re…compassionate and kind hearted. You are so many things that Ethan will never be…most especially, the man I love.”

Magnum appeared stunned, and in that moment Juliet wondered whether anybody had ever told him any of these things before. Beneath the bravado, he seemed painfully unaware of his own virtues. When he still hadn’t replied a full sixty seconds later, Juliet frowned and cleared her throat to snap him out of his stupor.

“Thank you.” He appeared genuinely touched - not to mention, surprised - by her words, and he reached down to cup her face and tenderly brush his thumb across the curve of her cheekbone.

He took a slow, steady breath, “That last one?” he smiled as he replayed her words over in his head ‘ _the man I love_ ’. “that’s everything.”

Higgins smiled, suitably pleased that he’d apparently come to his senses. “Good. Now, if your existential crisis is over, can we please go to bed?!”

Magnum nodded, ushering her inside as he waited for the lads to trot indoors from the patio before closing and locking the doors with the sort of haste that made his movements hurried and clumsy.

“Whilst the night is still relatively young, Magnum!” Juliet sighed, feigning annoyance as she leant on the wall next to the stairs and levelled her most impatient glare at him.

A giggle of laughter bubbled up from her chest and gave her away, and Magnum intercepted it with a delighted smile. Giggling was not something you associated with the uptight, often rigid Juliet Higgins and the sound made his heart happy.

Quickly setting the alarm, and, content that the guest house was secure, Magnum hurried to join her, hand blindly hitting out to strike each light switch as he passed. 

“You know, Jules… I’m kind of feeling like you only want me for my body, and honestly…it’s making me a little uncomfortable.”

Higgins swept a languid gaze over him and let her brown eyes linger pointedly over his crotch. “Yes. I can see those pants _are_ starting to look a little tight.” By the time her eyes came back to rest on his face, he looked as if he may implode.

Turning on her heel, Juliet began to walk slowly up the stairs, smirking to herself as she reached only the mid-way point before he was at her side. Seconds later he lifted her up into his arms, taking the rest of the stairs two at a time as she shrieked in surprise and laughter rang out across the little house.

Perhaps this had been Robin’s intention all along; to bring together two fractured people who he somehow instinctively knew would make each other whole again. Or, perhaps it was fate. Either way, Thomas Magnum had no complaints.

He was finally home.


	4. We've got Tonight, Babe. Why Don't You Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long this chapter is. I had hoped to get it posted for Valentine's Day, but unfortunately things got in the way. 
> 
> I honestly have no idea if La Mariana has a jukebox - but it does now! 
> 
> I own nothing. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

It would come as no surprise to Magnum to learn that Valentine’s Day had never been Juliet Higgin’s favourite holiday. As far as she was concerned it was nothing more than a cynical ploy from greeting card companies and florists to extort ridiculous sums of money out of the brainwashed masses. If you asked her - which of course he did - she’d state that true romantic love wasn’t found in a bed full of rose petals, or teddy bears holding tacky declarations of love. It was in the love, kindness, and respect with which you treated your significant other, on the other 364 days of the year.

It was watching the man you love stupidly sacrifice himself to be a captive to ensure your freedom. It was holding him in your arms after you were certain he was safe, feeling the fear that had gripped your heart gradually start to lift as he held onto you just as desperately.

Whilst Juliet was glad to see the ordeal with the white SUV come to a conclusion - at least for the time being - the incident had only proven to her how justified her fears were in choosing to love him. When she’d heard the gunshots ring out over the marina, she’d felt the bottom fall out of her world, so she hadn’t even thought about rushing headlong into his arms in front of their friends. She’d just needed to be close to him, and a little over a week later, that feeling was still difficult to shake.

Of course he’d offered to spend Valentine’s Day at home with her, just the two of them. It was, after all, their first as a couple. But Rick needed their support, so Juliet had insisted that they be there for their friend, and Thomas had understood why his brothers in arms loved her almost as much as he did.

La Mariana was already full of party goers by the time the couple arrived, with islanders apparently keen to celebrate what Rick had marketed as an ‘anti-Valentine’s Day’ event. The bar was decked out in suitably festive decorations, including various images of Cupid inside a prohibition sign with glasses and a moustache etched onto his cherubic face. As far as Magnum was concerned it was a gross over-reaction. Rick and Suzy had only really been on one date together, but her sudden announcement of having to head back to the mainland that weekend had spooked Rick. Whilst the entire gang had assured Rick that her claims of a sick grandmother were likely true, he was taking it as a sign that the bubbly blonde was rethinking her decision to date him.

Magnum clasped Juliet’s hand tightly, leading her through a throng of party goers who he very seriously doubted were there for any other purpose than a hook-up. The amount of flesh on show was bordering on indecent, and already strangers had coupled off, breaking out moves on the dance-floor that would have put Patrick Swayze to shame.

The pair stopped momentarily, wearing similar frowns of disapproval as they watched one young couple engaged in the sorts of activities that made unwitting bystanders feel oddly violated.

“Should somebody hose them down, do you think?” Juliet suggested, watching as her boyfriend’s expression changed from revulsion to amusement.

“Or we just toss them a couple of condoms!”

Higgins grinned, narrowing her eyes as she took in the sights of the heaving bar. It seemed there’d been a miscommunication somewhere, and she saw a few tables with placards announcing reservations for several of the island’s singles groups. Evidently, this was being treated as more of a mixer.

Locating Rick and the rest of their friends, Magnum led her over to the table, hand still clasped tightly in his. After the events the previous week, it seemed ridiculous to pretend they were anything other than a couple. As it turned out, they hadn’t really needed to tell their friends they were an item, even Katsumoto had guessed, taking a moment whilst he and Juliet waited at the crime scene to ask, “ _So…you and Magnum_?”

Juliet had just nodded and offered him a shrug - because how else could it have ever played out between them?! Thinking back on it, she and Magnum seemed somehow inevitable.

“Nice of you two to join us!” Rick acknowledged their arrival with a wicked gleam in his eye, handing them each a bottle of beer and eyeing them with rapt suspicion.

Rolling his eyes at the inference, Magnum gratefully accepted the drink and rested his free hand on the back of Juliet’s chair.

“Sorry, that was my fault. The lads hadn’t been for a decent run in over a week, so I took them down to the beach for some exercise.” Higgins stated, and Rick couldn’t help but notice how her fingers absently went to her neck to toy with the locket that sat nestled against her pale skin.

“Ohhh, _the lads_ needed exercise!” Rick retorted, earning a playfully withering glare from the Brit at his less than accurate attempt at an English accent.

“Well, it looks like this thing’s a success!” Magnum stated, turning around to sweep his gaze around the bustling bar. He spotted Kumu and Maleah approaching and held his beer aloft as he shouted out to catch their attention.

Kumu smiled and waved, gently pushing Maleah through the crowd towards their friends’ table. Rick wasn’t the only one suffering from Valentine’s Day blues, and when Kumu had heard about his party she had immediately asked if she could bring her pseudo step-daughter, who was still smarting from her own recent break-up.

Taking a seat next to TC, the older woman glanced over at the bar, dismayed to see it so busy. Magnum intercepted her gaze and gestured back towards the bar area. “What do you guys want and I’ll go get it for you?”

That’s very chivalrous of you, Thomas!” Kumu exclaimed, taking a moment to read over the cocktail menu and finding the print just a little bit too small to decipher. Finally, giving up, she simply shrugged and stated, “Surprise me!”

“You may live to regret that, but okay!” Magnum laughed, arching an eyebrow as he stood up from his chair. Kumu watched as he bent down and spoke quietly to Juliet, noting the way the young woman’s face was illuminated by the brightest smile as she gazed up at him. Magnum pressed a hurried kiss to her lips and then made his way over to the bar, leaving Juliet’s head turned in his direction.

Kumu glanced to her side, realising that TC had also been watching the exchange curiously. Despite all of the good-natured teasing directed at the pair over the last week, they couldn’t help but smile when they watched them together, noting the affection and tenderness that so easily existed between the couple. It was refreshing to see their friends so happy and so obviously in love.

Leaning in towards TC’s side, Kumu smiled as she stated. “He looks at her like she’s Christmas morning.”

TC chuckled, taking a sip from his beer bottle as he nodded his head in ready agreement.

Maleah peered around the bar, her expression falling at the sight of so many couples, and she propped her chin in her hand as she tried to dampen down the misery she felt slowly washing over her again. She’d been all to happy to accept Kumu’s invitation, not really out of any real interest to be cheered up - as Kumu so obviously intended - but spending time around the older woman made her feel less like an orphan. It reminded her of what it felt like to have a maternal presence around her again, and Kumu clearly delighted in stepping into that role. Whilst she’d always miss her mother and nobody could ever take her place, it made her feel less alone in the world to know that Kumu was there for her.

Juliet noted the young woman’s longing expression, turning her head to follow Maleah’s gaze over towards where a couple were slow dancing in the centre of the dance floor. Kumu sighed sadly, mouthing ‘ _she’ll be okay_ ’ to Higgins, who simply nodded in sympathy.

“Maleah,” Higgins began, “how are your university classes going? Kumu tells me you absolutely aced your psychology final?!”

“She did!” Kumu smiled proudly, gently nudging Maleah with her elbow and causing a brief smile to flicker across the young woman’s face.

“I guess,” she laughed, touched that Kumu clearly spent her time not only talking about her with her closest friends, but that she seemed to take a genuine delight in her accomplishments.

Higgins was about to comment further when she noted how Rick and TC’s attention seemed to have been captured by something - or someone - at the bar, and each was wearing an expression of blatant confusion.

“He’s not even noticed!” Rick shook his head in apparent disbelief, head back, eyes narrowed, and arms folded resolutely across his chest.

“Nope.” TC smirked, shaking his head from side to side sadly. “Totally oblivious.”

Higgins turned around, leaning her arm on the back of her chair, to find Magnum being very clearly chatted up by a rather buxom, pretty, long-legged redhead. Except that the man in question seemed completely clueless as to her intent, and he dismissed her constant attempts at small talk whilst he relayed his drinks order to the bartender and offered his admirer little more than a brief smile of apology.

Growing bored of being ignored, the redhead walked back over towards her table of similarly stunned friends, each of whom wore an incredulous expression that their friend’s evident charms had been passed up. Soon enough, however, their attention was captured by the tray of drinks the server deposited onto their table, and their whoops and cackles of laughter mingled with the voices of the other patrons.

Juliet smirked, turning around as Magnum began to walk back over towards the table, tray in hand. Doling out the brightly coloured cocktails to Kum and Maleah, he placed an obnoxiously pink drink in front of Juliet who eyed it with ill-concealed suspicion.

“Make a new friend, Thomas?” Rick fished, laughing at the clueless shrug that Magnum levelled at him. Juliet bent her head and took a sip of the cocktail, before lifting the glass and directing the straw towards Thomas’ lips. He took a sip of the beverage and winced, immediately picking up the drinks menu and scanning the cocktail list for the offending ingredients.

His arm came to rest around Juliet’s waist, and he hugged her closer as he picked up his beer and returned his attention to his friend to await an explanation.

Rick shook his head, smiling as he watched Magnum look more relaxed and happier than he ever recalled seeing him in their two decades of friendship. It had been a rough few months for Thomas, first with the SUV, and then his silent heartbreak over Higgin’s relationship with Ethan. He’d begun to look tired and weary, with bags under his eyes and a defeated air about him that Rick wasn’t sure he’d witnessed before, even in the Hell of a Taliban prison. But now, he looked younger, refreshed, more at ease, and completely besotted with the woman beside him, and Rick couldn’t be happier for the man he had long considered a brother.

“You know what, never mind!” he held up his beer towards the pair who looked initially confused. “Despite our… _friendly_ teasing…I know I speak for everyone here when I say, that we’re really happy everything worked out for you guys.” He heard a rumble of agreement from the others. “And, I personally want thank you for choosing to spend your first Valentine’s Day together, here with me. Instead of staying at home, drinking expensive champagne, and doing things that would make the Dobermans blush.”

Magnum laughed, watching as Juliet grinned and reached out to meet Rick half-way as he moved to gently clink his bottle against her glass in a toast.

“Thank you!” Higgins smiled in genuine delight at his words, happy to be included in what she considered a family unit. “And, you’re welcome.”

Thomas watched her closely, entranced by the smile on her face and the blush tainting her cheeks. When she noticed him staring at her she turned to face him, and his fingertips ghosted down her bare arm as he bent his head and kissed her. He felt her smile widen against his lips and as he drew away she pulled him back and claimed a second kiss.

“To family!” TC stated, lifting his own beer as they all joined in on his toast and he took a liberal swig from the bottle.

“ _Family_.” Higgins repeatedly softly, looking down absently at the table as her fingers caressed the locket around her neck and she released a wholly contented sigh. Magnum draped his arm around her shoulder and she leant her elbow on the table to clasp his hand and tangle their fingers together.

They appeared totally at ease, not just with each other but in the presence of their friends, and the support and acceptance she’d found in their little family was slowly starting to quiet the demons that still told her how easy it would be to lose it all.

Suddenly feeling a little brighter about the prospects for her own love life, Maleah watched the pair with a dreamy expression on her face. She turned to face the others and took a long, slow draw on the straw in her cocktail glass.

“Okay…I know this is meant to be like an anti-Valentine’s Day thing, but…I need to believe in love again you guys, so…” she smiled what she hoped would be her most persuasive smile. “Tell me about your most romantic moment, or like… the most romantic thing you’ve ever done for love?”

A collective groan rang out across the table, but Maleah persisted. “Come on! Please? I need you to restore my faith in love.” She clasped her hands against her chest in a pleading fashion, earning a disgruntle sigh from TC who would do anything for Kumu; this apparently now meant extending that courtesy to her step-daughter.

Looking momentarily perplexed, TC shrugged as he recalled an instance from his teenage years. Anything involving Theresa was still strictly off limits, but he was happy to play along if it helped lift a young girl’s spirits.

“Alright, I guess when I was sixteen… there was this girl who lived next-door, and I was crazy about her. I wanted to ask her out, so I figured I’d better do it right…” he looked up at his friends who all nodded in agreement. “So I mowed _thirty seven_ lawns to save up enough money to buy her some flowers and take her to the movies.”

Magnum, Rick,and Higgins all smiled at the idea of a love-struck teenage TC, and they sipped at their drinks as they awaited the conclusion of his story.

Kumu widened her eyes impatiently. “And? Did you guys go on a date?”

TC puffed out his cheeks and shook his head. “Oh, she went on a date alright. _With my best friend_!”

“ _Nooo! That dog_!” Rick laughed, wincing in sympathy for his friend. “Wow, that had to hurt, dude.”

“Uh-huh.” TC nodded, schooling his features into the most serious expression he could muster as he added, “Which is when I made myself a vow that I’d never have best friends better looking than me, again!”

Magnum snickered into his beer, shaking his head as he laughed at TC’s story-telling talents. Higgins laughed merrily, turning her body almost without thinking until she leant against his shoulder, sitting at an angle across her own chair to lay back against him.

Seeing all eyes now landed on him, Rick grimaced. “What? _Me_?” He appeared to think it over for a moment before settling on the most obvious example he could think of.

“Ughh. Okay, well…I guess when I think about romance, I think about my grandparents. You know, they were wartime sweethearts. He was in the Navy, she was a nurse. By the end of the war she had boxes filled with over six hundred letters they’d written to each other. He always said she was the reason he came home.”

Suddenly appalled at the romantic reverie he’d found himself captured in, Rick took a sip of his drink and ignored the quiet ‘awww’s and wistful smiles he received in reply.

“Alright… Kumu, you’re up!” Rick stated, happy to deflect the attention off of himself.

Kumu nodded, clearly reliving memories of her late husband that brought a fond and yet hauntingly sad smile to her face. Finally settling on one particular memory, she settled an indulgent smile on Maleah, as if hoping to reinforce that - despite his faults - her father had been a good man.

“Well, it was going to be our first Valentine’s Day as a married couple, and… we didn’t have much money back then. So we decided we’d pack a picnic, and take a walk. Except, wouldn’t you know it, I wind up in the hospital with an appendicitis!” Kumu laughed at the memory, earning a grimace of sympathy from Juliet. “So there I am, all alone after my surgery, feeling pretty sorry for myself, and this doctor appears in the doorway of my room. At first I didn’t think anything of it… until I saw the picnic basket in his hand!” The gang all laughed, and Kumu found her smile widening. “They were very strict about visiting hours back then, but he found a way for us to be together. We ate our little picnic, and he sneaked out before the nurses did their bed checks. Not very romantic, but… _we were happy_.”

Maleah seemed genuinely touched by the story. Linking her arm through Kumu’s, she felt a connection to her late father that was usually somewhat lacking. “Maybe you can tell me more about him? If that’s okay, I mean?!”

“Of course!” Kumu enthused, squeezing the girls’ hand reassuringly. “I would love that.”

Magnum sucked in a breath as he felt all eyes suddenly landing on him, and he winced at the implications of his choice of story. Whilst he knew that his feelings for Juliet made all of his other relationships pale in comparison, he wasn’t convinced that she’d appreciate a story being told with her in the starring role. She was, undoubtedly, the love of his life, and in the almost three months that they’d been together he’d seen another side of her that was loving, gentle, and attentive; even dare he say it, romantic. But that was a side she allowed _him_ to see, and he would never betray her trust in him.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged, peering over the rim of his beer as he thought back on a childhood memory that he’d carried with him for almost thirty five years. “I guess I’d have to say my parents. When I was a kid I’d hear them playing music downstairs late at night… Bob Seger, Van Morrison…”

“Ah, the classics!” Rick enthused, earning a nod of agreement from TC.

“So I’d sneak out of bed and sit at the top of the stairs, and… my parents would be in the living room, dancing. They’d just hold onto each other, as if they were the only two people in the world. And they’d pretend not to know I was there, but I guess they always did…I’d fall asleep and I’d wake up back in my bed the next morning.” He smiled, remembering how perfect they had seemed together, and how much they had loved each other. His smile faded as his mind was instantly drawn to another memory, although this time it was clouded with grief. “After he died, I’d wake up and hear my mom playing those same records. I’d get up and go downstairs, and she’d just be sitting there, crying, looking like… like she was lost. And I guess part of her was.”

Juliet blinked, swallowing against the burn of tears at the back of her throat. She reached up and stroked her fingertips across the back of his neck, smiling as he let his head drop forwards slightly and relaxed into her touch.

“That’s so sad.” Maleah looked bereft, feeling guilty at having provoked such a clearly painful memory. Magnum shook his head, wanting to make his point clear to the young woman.

“Yeah.” He bobbed his head in agreement, inhaling deeply as he held onto the woman in his arms perhaps a little tighter than before. “It is. But… love, _real love_ , never dies. And when you find that… you hold onto it. No matter what.”

His words seemed to have struck a chord with Kumu, and she sat back in her seat and considered the parallels in her own life with her husband. They’d had their problems and struggles, they’d fought and hated each other, and even spent time apart. But despite it all, they’d loved each other, and even after his death, that love remained, untarnished by time or the grief of separation.

Rick downed the final dregs from his beer and then blew out a slow, steady, breath. He’d known Magnum long enough to realise that humour was the best counter to his more maudlin moments.

And Higgins was a prime target for his teasing.

“Alright, Jules… don’t hold back on us!” Rick enthused gleefully.

Higgins expression set into one of complete and utter distaste. “I would genuinely rather be water-boarded again.”

Magnum laughed out loud, his eyes creasing with mirth. She felt his rumble of laughter against her back and rolled her eyes even as the faintest traces of a smile tugged at her lips.

She took a liberal gulp of her cocktail, ignoring the obnoxiously sweet taste as she eyed their friends with building trepidation.

“Oh, come on, Juliet.” Kumu cajoled her. She noticed how Higgins had made no attempt to move from Magnum’s arms, despite all eyes being on her. Kumu viewed that as progress, at least.

“I’m sorry, I’m just… I’m not sure what to say. I never knew my grandparents. My parents barely tolerated each other. And as I’m sure we’re _all_ aware, my love life has been… _somewhat arduous_.”

She snatched up her phone from the table top as if that act alone dismissed the question, and her fingers moved rapidly over the screen for only a few seconds before she placed it back down and levelled a defiant glare at each of them.

Ever the gallant friend, TC did his best to intervene, holding up his hands to draw a ceasefire. “Hey, you leave my girl Higgy alone. She doesn’t do romance… she’s British.”

Higgins smiled, noting somewhat distractedly how Magnum suddenly fished in his pocket for his phone. “Thank you, TC. Although I’m certain that Wordsworth, Blake, Coleridge, Byron, Shelley and Keats would disagree with that somewhat sweeping generalisation, I do appreciate your support.”

TC chuckled, realising it had been a flimsy, if not lame excuse for Higgins’ aversion to all things of the romantic nature. Or her professed aversion, anyway. If the little gestures and glances he’d intercepted between her and Thomas were any indication, she was one Reese Witherspoon movie away from being a giant sap.

Magnum frowned as he looked down at his phone, before quickly swiping his thumb over the screen. Higgins watched him out of the corner of her eye, satisfied when he placed the phone on the table top and she felt him press a kiss to her cheek as if in silent reply.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not the biggest romantic in the world.” Higgins explained, stirring the straw around her cocktail and watching as the ice-cubes bobbed around the sides of the glass.

“No, that’s my man, Thomas, over there!” Rick accused, watching with some satisfaction as they all nodded in silent agreement.

Magnum laughed, feeling entirely outnumbered. But if he was also honest, he didn’t care in the slightest at their good-natured teasing. Not when Juliet was reclined against his chest, and the scent of her hair and perfume captured his senses. No; Thomas Magnum would live and die an unapologetic romantic.

“I just… I believe in love, what can I say?” he shrugged, laughing as a hail of missiles made up of pieces of pretzel, the shells of bar nuts, and screwed up paper came showering down over him. He laughed merrily, closing his eyes against the onslaught as Higgins hid her face in his chest and did her best to dislodge pieces of pretzel from the cleavage of her dress.

“Excuse me! Innocent bystander, here!” she exclaimed testily, tossing some of the offending items back at the assailants who took cover under the table, laughing like naughty school boys.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a romantic, Thomas!” Kumu reassured him,earning a nod of appreciation from Magnum. Obviously the two biggest romantics at the table would stick together, and he appreciated the alliance.

“Thank you, Kumu!”

Juliet closed her eyes as he let his lips flutter over her cheek, and she placed her hands over his as they lay knotted over her abdomen. For all of her outward protestations, Juliet was starting to come around to the idea of a little romance, especially when it was instigated by a certain PI.

Glancing around the table, Rick watched his friends closely, suddenly finding himself struck with a fit of melancholy.

“Ughh, I hate Valentine’s Day!” he groaned, dropping his arms down onto the table and letting his head fall against them with a dramatic flourish.

A collective sigh of exasperation - the kind previously reserved for Magnum and Higgins bickering - rang out from around the table, along with multiple versions of the same, distinct piece of advice.

_"Will you just talk to the girl?”_

" _Dude, talk to her! Seriously!”_

 _"_ _Oh, for goodness sake! Just talk to her!”_

Of course Magnum knew how his friend felt - he had not only talked Higgins into dating another man, but he’d then had to sit back and watch it happen - all because of his own inability to voice his feelings. And Higgins was no better, she’d jumped into pursuing a relationship with another man in a vain attempt to persuade herself that she wasn’t in love with Magnum.

“Okay, you two…” Rick pointed to the couple, tossing a pretzel into his mouth and chewing hurriedly. “You don’t get to give relationship advice.”

Kumu chuckled, taking a sip of her drink as she nodded in ready agreement. Waiting for Thomas and Juliet to finally admit their feelings for each other had been excruciating to say the least.

“Yeah, that’s like… the blind leading the blind!” TC chimed in, offering them a brief shrug of apology.

Magnum smiled tightly, seeing their point but wanting to get his across none the less. He didn’t want his friend to go through the heartbreak he’d experienced. Watching Juliet with Ethan had hurt more than anything the Taliban guards had ever inflicted upon him. “Ok, I see your point… _but_ …”

Rick groaned at the use of the word ‘but’, but he affixed his most patient expression onto his face and gestured with his hand for Magnum to continue on.

“All I’m saying is, you need to be honest and just… talk to her…before she meets someone else, and you lose her. Because believe me, nothing hurts more than that, man.” Magnum levelled a pointed glare at his friend, who appeared to be mulling over his surprisingly sage advice.

Rick had seen first hand the complete dejection and heartbreak his friend had suffered when he thought he had lost Juliet to Ethan. Though he’d personally squirmed through their patently insincere interactions and felt queasy at the forced intimacy between the ill-fated pair, poor Magnum had watched them like his entire world had ended.

“He’s right, Rick. You need to talk to her.” Juliet smiled sadly, suddenly finding herself mulling over Magnum’s words and realising for perhaps the first time just how much she’d hurt him with her relationship with Ethan. She hadn’t meant to flaunt their relationship, in fact, the act was more for her own benefit, to convince herself she was happy. And, in her defence, she hadn’t known the true extent of Magnum’s feelings for her at the time. But she would feel eternally guilty for hurting him, and for not being brave enough to face up to her own feelings.

She turned her head and gently butted the tip of her nose against his cheek to capture his attention. “ _Hey_?” she said softly, waiting until he was peering down at her before she offered him a smile she hoped conveyed even a fraction of her affections. He mirrored her smile, kissing first the tip of her nose, and then her lips, his arms tightening around her momentarily.

“Alright, fine. You’re right,” Rick groused, suddenly wrinkling his nose as he looked up and caught them gazing at each other in a way that made him simultaneously happy for them, yet also a little nauseated. “Am I gonna have to get the fire hose on you two?”

Magnum laughed in reply, hooking his thumb to gesture towards the dance floor behind them. “Seriously dude, you’ve got bigger problems than us!”

Rick blinked, doing a double take as if only now noticing the very evident ‘bumping and grinding’ that was going on, on the crowded dance-floor. He was suitably appalled.

Juliet, Kumu, and Maleah all simultaneously grimaced as they watched the antics of the apparently very loved-up patrons, tilting their heads comically to decipher the writhing tangle of bodies.

“Have they been doing that all night?” Rick asked, askance, realising he might have been too caught up in his own melancholy to notice the behaviour of his customers, some of whom seemed close to simulating sex acts right there on his dance floor.

Juliet smiled tightly and nodded, turning back to watch the crowd with almost morbid curiosity. Magnum rested his chin on her shoulder, snickering into her hair as Rick made a beeline for the bar and began instructing his staff to prepare for last orders. A collective cry of disappointment rang out across the bar, and the heaving masses began to slowly dissipate.

“Yeah, yeah, I know!” Rick muttered, watching as the lights came up on the dance floor and a few people seemed to come to their sense. “Just get out of here…before somebody gets pregnant.”

Higgins stifled a yawn, stretching languidly as she anticipated an early night between crisp, clean sheets, and she turned her head so that he lips were next to Magnum’s ear. “Any chance we can make an escape?”

Magnum watched as the party goers began filing out of the bar, only a few stragglers remaining who were either too drunk to walk unaided to the door, or else they were busily exchanging numbers, social media accounts - or saliva - with their new romantic acquaintance.

Kumu and Maleah were already downing the remainder of their drinks, and TC was assisting in getting the more inebriated of the revellers to their waiting Ubers. In some cases, with plastic buckets thrust into their hands and a silent prayer offered up for the driver of the car. He knew all too well the perils of impromptu vomiting from air-sick passengers, and it had taken weeks to finally rid the helicopter of the lingering odour.

Magnum checked his watch, surprised to find it was a little after eleven thirty. It somehow felt later, but he reasoned that was more than likely because they hadn’t technically gotten out of bed until the early afternoon. Whilst Higgins hadn’t been lying about taking the dogs for a run, she had omitted the small detail of the shower they’d then perhaps unwisely shared which had delayed them by another hour. Not to mention their exchange of Valentine’s gifts. All in all, the day had gotten away from them; and Magnum couldn’t find it in him to be in the slightest bit repentant.

“If we leave now, I figure we’ll make it home before midnight.”

Higgins hummed in approval, patting his hand to release herself from his grasp as she stood and retrieved her phone from the table top.

They said their goodbyes to Kumu and Maleah, before sauntering as inconspicuously as possible over towards the bar to bid goodnight to TC and Rick.

Juliet blinked and almost stumbled backwards as Rick was suddenly in front of her, his smile wide as he held his phone aloft as if she should understand what that meant. Realising she’d need a further explanation, he tried to adopt his most laid back tone. “It’s Suzy… she’s at the airport. She just got back. Her grandma died.”

“Well hey, that’s great!” Magnum enthused, suddenly pausing and narrowing his eyes. “Not that her grandmother died, I just.. you know, I mean that now you know she wasn’t giving you the brush off.”

“Yes!” Higgins arched an eyebrow, smiling tightly at Magnum’s somewhat over- enthusiastic reaction to dead grannies. “We’re happy you worked it all out.”

Rick winced, suddenly looking at Magnum in a way that made the PIs heckles instantly stand on edge. A favour was coming, he could sense it. Largely because it was usually Magnum asking for favours and he knew the well practised shift in tone and body language better than anybody.

Rick smiled tightly, sucking in air through a line of pearly white teeth. “See, the thing is, Suzy’s ride let her down, and… it’s Valentine’s Day, so all the Ubers on the island are busy, and TC promised to drive Kumu and Maleah home, so…” He winced. “I was wondering if you guys would mind finishing up here? Don’t worry about the mess, I’ll totally clean that up in the morning. I just need someone to lock up, and make sure the place is secure for the night.”

He practically hopped from one foot to the other, staring hopefully at the couple who looked less than enthused at the idea.

Higgins and Magnum exchanged a sideways glance, and Juliet slipped her hand into his to signal that they would be a united front in their response. Thomas squeezed her hand in silent thanks.

“Of course we will.” He replied, smiling as he saw the relief settle on Rick’s face. “Go, pick up Suzy, and… tell her we said ‘Hi’. Don’t worry about this place, we’ll figure it out.”

“We’re happy to help. Really.” Juliet reassured him, looking momentarily stunned as he reached out and hugged her in a gesture of thanks.

“Jules, thank you! Thomas… I would say I owe you, but this still brings us nowhere near even!”

Rick practically scrambled for the door, suddenly remembering to snatch up his car keys from behind the bar before he made a dash for the door, side-stepping a few party goers who were caught up in a passionate clinch in the doorway.

“You remember the alarm code? Don’t forget to check the bathroom stalls! And… Just leave the glasses on the bar!”

Magnum laughed as Rick shouted his instructions bobbing his head at each concern Rick raised. “Will you just get out of here?! We’ve got this!”

Rick appeared to dither for a moment, wincing as he looked between the back of the bar and the door he stood next to. His indecision caused Juliet to roll her eyes in exasperation, and she planted her hands on her hips to indicate her patience was running low.

Adopting her most authoritative tone - the one that effortlessly brought two Dobermans and an errant PI to heel - Juliet dismissed him with a curt tilt of her head.

“I assure you that everything is under control. Now, _go_!” She pointed towards the door and the former SEAL grinned in happy submission. Despite his misgivings, he knew Higgins would keep Magnum largely in line.

Offering them a final wave, he dove out into the night air, calling over his shoulder. “Thomas, you marry that girl!”

Digging his hands in his pockets, Magnum smiled to himself as he cast a discrete eye in his girlfriend’s direction and thought over Rick’s parting remark.

“ _I will_.”

x-x-x-x

In reality, it was almost 1am before the bar was finally cleared of patrons and ready to be locked up for the night. Whilst Juliet had spent her time collecting glasses and bottles from the tables, Magnum had been outside, ensuring a few remaining female guests got home safely, and shovelling liberal amounts of sand onto the pools of vomit that now dotted the car-park.

He could only assume that a lot of people had tried to drink their cares away that night, drowning their heartache in the bottom of a cocktail glass.

When he returned inside the bar he found a yawning Juliet depositing the last of the glasses on the bar. She’d pulled down all of the decorations, leaving them in a heap on the table of a nearby booth. He watched her gaze flicker indecisively between the broom resting against the wall, and the clock on the wall that indicated it was way past what she considered bedtime.

Another series of yawns brought her to her decision, and she turned to address Magnum, surprised to find him standing in the middle of the dance-floor, his hand held out towards her and a charming smile on his handsome face. She frowned at the sound of music suddenly coming from the jukebox, stepping forward towards him almost warily.

“Thomas, what are you doing? It’s almost 1am and I’d really like to go home.”

Despite her protestations, she took his hand and grinned as he propelled her into his arms, holding her tight against his chest. She recognised the strains of the song now playing, and immediately recalled the story he’d told earlier about his parents. The voice of Bob Seger suddenly ebbed from the jukebox, singing a song about love and loss, and the desperation of a lonely man, begging the woman he loved to stay with him, if only for one night.

Magnum closed his eyes as he felt her arms encircle his neck. Her head landed on his shoulder and he held onto her tightly, one hand against her lower back, as the fingers of his free hand tangled in blonde curls. They swayed gently to the music, barely moving from the spot they were standing in.

“This is a sad song.” She said softly, realising the parallels and perhaps the implications of that moment there together; dancing to a song his parents had loved, re-enacting a moment that a little boy had grown up forever associating with the very deepest love.

Not to mention his mother’s cherished locket, hanging around her neck.

“ _I know_.” His lips were soft against her forehead, and as she felt him hold her almost impossibly tighter, she wondered if he had felt the same heartache over her. She hoped that wasn’t the case, but she’d spend a lifetime beside him creating far happier memories for both of them.

She lifted her head, content to simply hold his gaze for a moment before seeking out his lips, kissing him almost desperately. The nightmare that had wrenched her from sleep the previous evening cruelly pricked at her thoughts, reminding her of how close she had come to losing him little more than a week ago.

“Are you absolutely sure about this? I know how important this is to you.” She lifted her head from against his cheek just long enough to indicate the golden pendant that lay against her pale skin.

The hand that had been caressing her neck swept gently around her shoulder, until his fingertips swept over her collarbone, down to the gentle curve of her breast where the locket lay almost against her heart.

“I’m sure about you and me, Jules.” He bent his head, pressing his forehead to hers. “It’s meant to be yours.”

He owned very few possessions that had belonged to his late parents. By the time he’d been released and made his way back to the US, his mother’s home had long been cleared out and sold. Thankfully a family friend had made sure that a few precious items - his father’s watch, his mothers locket and engagement ring - had been held onto in case their MIA son ever found his way home.

The ring currently sat in a velvet box in his night stand. He was certain that would one day belong to Juliet, too.

He’d never felt compelled to give them to anybody else before, not even Hannah. But with Juliet it was different, it just felt right, like she had always been intended to be their new owner.

“Do you think your Mum would approve of me?” Higgins asked, leaning back in his arms and watching as he thought over her question for a moment.

He smiled briefly, a flicker of sadness in his eyes as he realised just how long ago it had been since he’d spoken to his mother. A padre had once told him that the only way to let go of the horrors of his imprisonment was to practice forgiveness towards his captors. He could maybe one day forgive their torture, their cruelty and inhumanity, but he knew he’d never forgive them for taking away those precious final years with his mother; for robbing him of the chance to say goodbye.

“I think…” he began, smiling as he thought about his mother’s often inappropriate sense of humour. (The apple really hadn’t fallen far from the tree.) “That she’d tell me I was punching way above my weight, and… then she’d tell me to never let you go.”

Juliet smiled at his response, mourning the fact she’d never get to meet the woman who had managed to single-handedly raise such a genuinely good man. “Well, your Mum sounds like she was a very wise woman.”

Magnum laughed, nodding his head in agreement. “That she was.”

The song came to an end, but the couple remained happily in an embrace, exchanging kisses and contented smiles until Juliet broke away, feeling the weight of an impending confession.

She stared down at his shirt, fingertips gently combing through the hair at the nape of his neck. “This is _my_ moment… here with you, now.” Magnum looked initially confused, until he recalled Maleah’s question earlier in the evening.

He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose before suddenly dipping her in his arms and eliciting a peel of surprised - and slightly nervous - laughter from his girlfriend.

“Well hold on tight, Higgy. Cos there’s plenty more where this came from!”

He chuckled at her groan of disdain, and Higgins narrowed her eyes as he gently tugged her back to her feet. She regarded him with playful suspicion, and perhaps a measure of trepidation. “Why does that sound like a thinly veiled threat?”

Shaking his head, Magnum fished his car keys out of his pocket and offered her his hand. Flashing her his most devastating smile, he laced their fingers together until her palm fit snugly against his.

“ _A threat? No. Consider it a promise_.”


	5. She Can Kill With A Smile, She Can Wound With Her Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind comments and for sticking with this fic. I'm on annual leave at the moment so updates are coming a little more frequently than they usually would. 
> 
> This chapter is slightly more angsty, and much more from Higgin's POV. It also contains spoilers for 3x9.
> 
> Anybody else struggling to accept that explanation for the entire white SUV saga?! It just seems anti-climatic to me, particularly at only the mid-point of the season.

Juliet Higgins had always loved the sound of rainstorms. Of course, coming from a place as renowned for its annual rainfall as her beloved England, it was hardly surprising that she took comfort in hearing the pitter patter of rain against a rooftop. Or sought solace in the earthy scent that seemed to emanate from the waiting earth in the hours and minutes before the first raindrops fell.

But this time the raging storm outside provided no measure of comfort, the rolling clouds and rumble of thunder overhead did little to quell the building anxiety that kept her awake.

She’d found herself wrenched from sleep an hour or so earlier, heart pounding and cheeks dampened with tears by the cruel and stomach churning images her treacherous subconscious had conjured up.

Unwilling to fall asleep again - lest she revisit the same dream, she found herself pacing her bedroom floor, finally settling by the window with the billowing curtains pulled aside to watch the rainstorm that currently lashed the island.

Although dawn had already broken, the sky was heavy with ominous grey clouds, and the storm continued to rage on angrily with no let up in sight.

Juliet stared out absently at the horizon, watching the waves roll across the ocean just as unease rolled heavy across the pit of her stomach.

She felt a gentle tap on her leg and glanced down to find Zeus sitting upright at her side, his big brown eyes clouded with concern for his mistress. She stroked his head and rubbed his velvety ear between her fingers.

“It’s alright, my darling. Nothing for you to worry about.” She reassured him, bending to press a kiss against the top of his furry head. Zeus grumbled in reply, as if unconvinced of her claims. But he settled down beside her, glancing up sharply at the ceiling every time he heard thunder roll across the heavens.

His brother, Apollo, lay fast asleep at the foot of the bed, neither bothered by his mistress’s insomnia, or the threat of the storm above. He snored on contentedly, paws occasionally twitching as he lay immersed in a canine dream.

Higgins found her gaze captured by the man lying asleep in their bed, and the faintest smile settled on her face as she let her eyes wander over his sleeping form. He lay flat on his stomach, arms raised above his head, his face half hidden by his pillow. She followed the lines of taut muscle in his back and shoulders, noting how his hand gripped the pillow’s edge, his long, perfect fingers curled around it. His expression was peaceful, untroubled, his full lips drawn into neither a smile nor a pout.

Juliet hugged her arms around herself, instantly detecting the scent of him on his shirt she had hastily retrieved from the floor and thrown on. She focused for a moment on his face, and her heart ached with love. Turning her head back towards the window, she lifted her hand to her cheek to clumsily brush away tears, angry with herself for ever letting them fall.

The nightmares had started a few days after their run-in with the Hamlers. It was hardly surprising, she rationalised, to have been traumatised by such an experience. But nearly two weeks later she still hadn’t managed to exorcise the memory from her mind, or forget the fear she’d felt in her heart as she’d watched Thomas walk away from her and willingly offer himself in her place.

She didn’t dream of being held captive. She didn’t dream of harm befalling her. Instead, her subconscious had assaulted her with images it knew would torment her best. So she saw blood and death, Magnum’s lifeless body lying on the ground, or sometimes she’d watch helplessly as he bled out in her arms. There were coffins draped in the Stars and Stripes, funeral lilies falling into an open grave, and an anguish so great that she woke up unable to breathe.

Juliet hadn’t told him about the nightmares, yet. Because when she did, she knew she’d have to share her fears about the white SUV; about her doubts that Magnum’s own living nightmare had come to an end.

She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something hadn’t added up. Whilst she wanted to believe it was over, her years in the intelligence service and the instincts she’d honed as one of Her Majesty’s spies were telling her that deep down, she knew otherwise.

Convinced there was something they were missing, she’d spoken to one of her contacts deep within MI6, requesting months of tracking information on the Hamlers, their finances, activities, associates, and travel details. Her contact had all too readily agreed to help her, they were, after all, still courting the young woman to return to the fold. Higgins was no idiot, she knew that’s why they made themselves so readily available to her requests. But there was no going back now, that life was behind her.

Besides, her future was very firmly entwined with the man now padding very sleepily towards her.

She intercepted his heavy footsteps with a smile, feeling slightly more at ease the moment his arms slid around her waist.

“What are you doing up? It’s…” he yawned into her shoulder. “I don’t even know what time it is, but I’m pretty sure you should still be asleep.”

Juliet leant back against him, burying her face almost miserably in his neck. He felt the dampness of her cheek against his skin, and instantly realised she’d been crying.

Brow furrowed, he gently turned her around in his arms, wrapping her in a tight hug. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing, really. Just a silly dream. I’m fine.” She assured him, managing a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. She felt his body behind her, warm and solid, and the scent of his skin mixed with the faintest traces of his cologne were both grounding and reassuring. He made her feel safe; as ridiculous as that would sound to anybody who knew Thomas Magnum and the frequent scrapes he got himself into.

Magnum narrowed his eyes, as if not at all believing her explanation. “Hmmm… Zeus and I don’t believe you.”

The dog chose that moment to let out a disgruntled huff, which made Juliet laugh despite her misery.

“Traitor.” She accused, blindly reaching down and patting his head as he peered up at her adoringly and pawed at her calf.

“Come on, Jules, what is it?” Magnum pressed gently, knowing it had to be something serious to have shaken the usually unflappable and somewhat stoic former spy. He could make an educated guess on what had rattled her, but he wanted her to be the one to tell him.

Juliet sighed heavily, lifting her head from his shoulder and avoiding his gaze as if she were somehow ashamed of being so upset by something as outwardly ridiculous as a bad dream. “I’ve been having nightmares for the last week or so…”

“About Hamler?” Magnum rubbed her back soothingly, jaw setting in anger at the mere mention of the man’s name, as she nodded her head miserably. She busied herself with running her hand over his chest, if only to feel the reassuring warmth of his skin beneath her touch.

“Yes. But… more so about you.” She confessed, lips drawn into a tight line as he reached out and gently tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. She swallowed hard, realising her next words would leave an acrid taste in her mouth. “It’s as if I’m replaying that moment…when you walked away from me to go with them… but…then I see your body, and there’s so much blood…I can feel it warm on my hands even as I wake up.” Her face contorted with a fresh onslaught of tears, and her voice shook with emotion. “I keep watching you walk away...and I know I’ll never see you again.”

Juliet blinked rapidly, not used to displaying her emotions so freely. Even in front of Thomas, she found it difficult to appear weak or vulnerable. Her parents had taught her not to cry, not to dwell on the negative. As far as her father had been concerned, no matter what happened, you picked yourself up and carried on regardless. It was a mindset that MI6 had reinforced, and one she used to survive in the most difficult of situations. She often wondered if that was why revenge had been her first instinctive emotion after Richard’s death; as long as she was doing something, if she were taking charge of the situation, she didn’t have to confront her grief. It had taken her almost 6 months to eventually break down after his death.

She wasn’t sure why merely the idea of Magnum in danger provoked such an embarrassingly emotional and primal response in comparison, but she knew this love was different to the one she had shared with Richard; it somehow felt disrespectful to his memory to consider the implications of that.

Magnum’s expression was crestfallen, and he placed his hand tenderly to the back of her head and pulled her closer, ensuring her body was entirely covered by his. “It’s okay. We’re okay. It’s just your mind playing tricks on you. Believe me, I know what that’s like.” He kissed her forehead, feeling her arms tighten around his waist until it was almost painful. “Why didn’t you tell me about them before?”

“I felt foolish.” Juliet confessed, feeling ever so slightly better for having confided in him. “And I was hoping they’d just go away. But… with Richard, and…” She sighed miserably. “I suppose nothing can torture us quite as effectively as our own minds.”

He pressed a kiss into her blonde curls, waiting until she had lifted her head to carefully drag the pad of his thumb down her cheek and brush away any remaining evidence of her tears. She smiled at the gesture, sniffling almost indignantly.

“God, I _hate_ people seeing me cry.” She appeared annoyed with herself, staring down at his chest as she inhaled a slow, steadying breath.

“ _Hey_ …” Magnum began patiently, bending his head to catch her gaze. His fingertips toyed with the locket around her neck, as if emphasizing his point. “I’m not _people_ , and…it’s what I’m here for. That’s what this is, Jules. It’s two people promising to have each other’s backs…no matter what. And if it makes you feel any better, I’ll probably cry next time the Tigers lose a game.”

She laughed in response, feeling her cheeks burn as she felt ashamed for having once again tried to hide her feelings from him. Her ingrained aversion to discussing her feelings was what had kept them apart for so long, and contributed to both of their extended relationship miseries.

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I shouldn’t have tried to keep it from you, and…I promise to be more open with you in future about my feelings.” She looked up and met his gaze, instantly reassured by the look of understanding and affection written on his face. Reaching up, she pressed her palm to his cheek, tilting her head as she felt a now familiar rush of emotion.

“I love you so very much.”

“I love you.” He replied, adding almost apologetically. “That’s why I had to do it, Higgy. I couldn’t let anything happen to you.”

His admission was punctuated by a fierce crack of lightning that suddenly illuminated the entire room. The proceeding boom of thunder practically shook the ground, and Magnum was convinced he could feel the vibration beneath his bare feet.

Juliet pressed closer, her thumb first brushing over the stubble of his jaw, before drifting across his lips. “Just promise me that you won’t do anything that reckless or stupid again.”  
The pleading in her voice made his heart ache, but he refused to lie to her.

Magnum leant his forehead against hers, his warm breath drifting across her lips as he slowly moved to kiss her. “You know I can’t do that, Jules.”

He kissed her tenderly, drawing back to see a look of quiet resolution on her face. “ _I know_.”

And of course she knew she couldn’t ask that of him, any more than he could ask it of her.

Their lips met again, and she slid her arms around his neck and drew him closer, pushing her hips into his and meeting the caress of his tongue against hers with growing urgency. She desperately needed to be close to him, to feel him all around her, inside her. To hear his whispered words in her ear, and feel his breath, hot against her skin. She needed the comforting weight of him above her, and the chance to lose herself in his arms.

Trailing her kisses up from the corner of his mouth across his jaw, she felt his hands tighten on her waist as her words ghosted the shell of his ear. “ _I need you._ ”

“In the morning.” He assured her, reasoning she must be tired. “After you’ve gotten some sleep!” He couldn’t quite bring himself to stop kissing her neck, though. And she grinned as she sensed she’d be triumphant in these particular negotiations.

“I’m not tired!” she insisted, giggling as she heard him mutter ‘liar’ against her shoulder, and he began to slowly walk them back towards the bed despite his half-hearted protests. They landed in a tangled heap on the bed, causing Apollo to scramble to his feet and then grumble in annoyance at being disturbed.

Magnum rolled her onto her side next to him, lips busily attacking hers as they kissed almost frantically. She threw her leg over his hip, feeling his hand slide up her thigh and she flipped them over until he rested above her.

“Like this.” She directed, realising he had wanted to let her take control this time, whilst she just wanted to feel his weight above her.

She arched her back as he kissed down her body, swirling his tongue against a particularly sensitive spot in her neck that tore a keening moan from her throat. Her hands slid down his back, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his boxers as she hurriedly tried to pull them down his hips.

Magnum stilled her gently, resting his weight on one elbow as he lay between her thighs and took her hand, bringing it up towards his chest. “Easy, Higgy!” He whispered, nuzzling the tip of her nose and cheek. “I’m not going anywhere… _I promise_.”

He kissed her slowly until he felt her begin to relax. Her hands moved languidly across his body, and her hips surged up against his, although this time fuelled by desire and not desperation.

“Make love to me.” She smiled somewhat shyly as she saw the flicker of surprise in his eyes at her choice of words.

Not wanting to make her feel self conscious, he simply captured her lips in a hungry kiss, whispering affirmations into her skin until their cries of pleasure eventually drowned out the raging storm outside.

x-x-x-x

By early evening, Higgins found herself in better spirits. She’d managed to get an extra few hours sleep, and had then spent a happy hour soaking away the tension in a bubble bath. Magnum had given her her space, which she had been eternally grateful for. She’d needed to clear her head, and Juliet found she did that best when alone. So she’d taken the lads for a leisurely walk across the sand, and by the time Magnum had strolled out to meet her, she’d been happy to take his hand and continue the remainder of her walk at his side.

It continued to surprise her that this overgrown man-child she had initially viewed so scornfully always seemed to know what she needed, as if he understood her perhaps better than she understood herself. Maybe he did.

As a ‘thank you’ for his help with the Hamler case, and to encourage the new friendship that seemed to be blossoming between the trio, Katsumoto had been invited for dinner that evening.

Magnum had seized the opportunity to show off his culinary skills, and so by the time Juliet had changed and dressed for dinner, the kitchen was filled with a warm cloud of delicious aromas.

She padded barefoot into the kitchen, rolling her eyes and smiling as she watched the two dogs sit upright behind him, staring at Magnum with rapt attention. He tossed a thick slice of raw steak in each of their directions, which the Dobermans caught instantly between rows of sharp teeth.

“The bribery continues, I see!” Higgins noted, watching the retreating canines dash off towards the garden. She gratefully accepted the glass of wine he held out towards her and leant up on tip toes to kiss him in thanks.

Wearing heels so often, she forgot that he was in fact a good few inches taller than her. But in bare feet, her head fit snugly against his shoulder, and she secretly loved the way she fit into his arms. She felt loved and secure, two things she realised she’d been missing for most of her life.

“They work hard, I figured they could use a little treat,” Magnum shrugged, casting an eye over her and feeling a familiar flutter in his chest as she smiled up at him - red lips, thick lashes, and a glow on her cheeks that seemed to illuminate her entire face; ‘radiant’ was the only word he could think of to describe her in that moment.

“They’re good boys.” Higgins agreed, standing over the stove beside him and staring somewhat analytically at the bubbling pots and pans. She could smell the fish under the grill noting the definite presence of butter and perhaps lime. But the contents of the pans had yet to be revealed to her.

“Oh… here!” Magnum picked up a spoon and lifted the lid of the smaller pan, extracting a sample of the bubbling sauce and lifting it towards her mouth. She blew on it diligently before directing his hand towards her lips. The quirk of surprise on her face prompted a suitably smug grin from her boyfriend, and he shrugged as if to say ‘I told you so’.

Narrowing her eyes, Juliet glanced around the kitchen. “Are you sure you haven’t got Gordon Ramsey stashed away in one of the cupboards?”

Magnum laughed, lowering the heat on the stove as he placed the lid back onto the saucepan and pretended to ponder her question. “Is Nigella Lawson an option here? Cos if she is, I’m gonna have to go with her.”

Higgins grinned against the rim of the wine glass. “Yes. I’m sure you would. There are very few men immune to her culinary charms. I met her once, you know.”

Magnum’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline, and she simply nodded, swallowing a sip of merlot.

“Yes, I went to one of her book launches. She’s incredibly beautiful, and absolutely charming in person!”

Thomas shook his head, wondering just how many other random stories Higgins had that she was yet to share with him. That was definitely one he was going to file away for future discussion.

He knew very little of her life before her move to the island, except of course for her involvement with MI6, and Richard. But he hoped that as she started to open up to him, he’d learn more about the woman he was already head over heels in love with.

“So…” narrowing his eyes, he gesticulated with the wooden spoon in his hand as he tried to think of the most ridiculous scenario. “You’ve probably met the Prime Minister? The Queen, I guess? You two have tea on the balcony of Buckingham Palace?!”

Whilst he knew that all Americans were infamous for asking any Brit they met ridiculous questions about personally knowing royalty or their famous countrymen, with Juliet’s background in the intelligence services he had no idea of the circles she’d moved in.

Juliet nodded, nonplussed. “Magnum, it should come as no surprise to hear that, yes, I have indeed met several serving Prime Ministers, and several international Heads of State…although granted not all of the latter were aware of my presence at the time. And yes, I have met the Queen.” She smirked briefly, before adding in a comically deadpan tone. “Her Majesty’s an absolute riot!”

Magnum was stunned for a moment, not entirely sure whether she was joking. He watched her lips quirk into a smile, and he placed the wooden spoon back on the counter and advanced towards her as she backed up against the corner of the kitchen counter and arched an eyebrow, defiantly.

He still couldn’t tell if she were being serious, but as his hands fastened around her waist she dissolved into laughter and threw her arms around his neck to draw him closer.

“You’re joking, right?” he countered, his lips hovering over hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Higgins smiled , offering him nothing but a shrug as she placed her glass down onto the counter and grasped his shirt in her hand, pulling him forwards until his entire body pressed flush against hers.

“Perhaps.” She lifted her gaze momentarily towards the ceiling, before settling her brown eyes onto his face once again. “Perhaps not.”

Finally closing the remaining distance, Magnum kissed her languidly, sweeping his hands over her back and sides as she melted into his embrace and returned his kiss with equal hunger. He was thrilled to see her more playful side once again, hoping it meant the anxieties that had awoken her that morning were starting to lift at least a little.

Keeping her in his arms, he placed a final kiss against her forehead. “You’re a complicated woman, Juliet Higgins.”

She nodded almost sadly, aware that at least some of those ‘complications’ may actually be viewed as deal-breakers by even the most ardent suitors. Yet the smile returned to her face the moment she noticed the deep affection in his eyes, and her smile only grew that much wider as he hugged her tightly and promised, “And I can’t wait to spend a lifetime figuring you out.”

x-x-x-x

Dinner passed in an evening of laughter and pleasant conversation. It seemed that outside of the pressures of a work situation, Gordon enjoyed the couple’s company, and his growing respect for Magnum evidently delighted the PI.

Whilst not feeling quite as at ease under Katsumoto’s probing gaze as she did with their other friends, Higgins still entertained the odd affectionate gesture and snatched kiss. Magnum too seemed more reserved, content to let his hand simply rest on her knee as the trio chatted between courses. Had they been around the other members of their ‘ohana’, he figured he might have tried to find just how high up her thigh he could slide his hand before eliciting a reaction.

“You know, I was wrong about you two.” Gordon announced, sitting back in his chair and gesturing to the pair as he allowed Higgins to refill his wine glass. “I thought you’d be more annoying as a couple, but you’re actually not…”

Magnum smiled, lips pulled tightly as he added wryly. “No, we’re still just the regular amount of annoying.”

Gordon laughed, nodding his head in agreement. “I mean… we all knew this…” he gestured to the very minimal space between them. “Was going to happen sooner or later. But, you guys seem to be making it work, so… that’s great.”

Whilst Magnum was happy to simply nod in silent agreement, Higgins frowned, regarding Gordon intently and replaying his words over in her own head. She skimmed her fingertip around the edge of her wine glass as she suddenly made sense of some of their previous conversations.

“Hang on…” she held up her hand, a quizzical smile on her face. “Is that why you persuaded me not to marry him over that whole Visa fiasco?”

Magnum’s eyes widened and he laughed out loud. “ _Whoah, whoah, whoah_! That was you? Hold on a second, _you_ told her not to marry me?” He pointed accusingly at Gordon who simply crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged.

“Aside from the completely illegal nature of your plan, and the fact that you’d both have ended up in serious trouble if you’d been found out… What kind of idiot marries someone they’re secretly in love with? The whole thing would have imploded sooner or later and… it probably would have ruined whatever chance you morons had at working this thing out. So…you’re welcome.”

Magnum shook his head, staring at Gordon with a playfully withering glare. Katsumoto merely chuckled in response, taking a sip of his wine and enjoying Thomas’s indignant expression.

Higgins however, readily accepted his explanation realising that although their faux marriage might well have led to them revealing their true feelings, it may also have ultimately torn them apart.

She placed her hand over Magnum’s where it rested on her knee, linking her fingers through his in a pointed gesture. “I think Gordon’s quite right. Besides… _if_ and _when_ Iget married, I want it to be for nothing other than love.” She explained simply, staring intently at Magnum and feeling a blush pinch her cheeks as his gaze flicked between the locket around her neck and her eyes.

Easily catching his inference, she leant towards him and pressed a chaste but tender kiss against his lips, almost afraid to catch Katsumoto’s expression as they broke apart.

“I retract my previous statement. You guys are infinitely more annoying.” Gordon remarked, his tone deflated.

Higgins laughed, watching as Magnum stood up and began gathering up the plates. “Do you need a hand?”

“No, I got this, thanks Jules.” He stated, lifting up the empty plates and smirking as he headed towards the door. “Besides, I gotta slip a little something into Gordy’s dessert, and I don’t want any witnesses.”

Higgins and Katsumoto both laughed, the latter clearly having enjoyed himself over the course of the evening. Juliet was glad he could be counted on as one of their friends, he was a good man, and he’d helped her and Magnum more times than she could remember - sometimes at the risk of his own career.

Which is why she felt all the more guilty for asking for his help now.

“Did you and Magnum figure out that missing person case you were working on this week?” he asked, appearing genuinely interested in their work. As much as he claimed they were an annoyance, he’d actually come to consider them as talented investigators and valuable colleagues. In a strictly non-official capacity as far as HPD were concerned, of course.

“Yes.” Juliet bobbed her head, a derisive smile in place as she briefly thought about the sobbing, heartbroken mess they’d left their poor client in less than 24 hours earlier. “It seems our missing person wasn’t missing at all. Mr. Allan was in fact in Honolulu this entire time, with his twenty two year old secretary. His _pregnant,_ twenty two year old secretary.”

Gordon winced, lifting his wine glass to his lips. “I imagine that wasn’t an easy conversation.”

“No.” Juliet agreed, thinking back on the encounter and how, yet again, she’d been struck by Thomas’ innate kindness and compassion. Listening to him break the news to Mr. Allan’s long suffering wife, and hearing his gentle reassurances, she’d found herself falling even harder for her partner. “Although Magnum’s better at that sort of thing than I am. He’s…kind hearted, and sincere, and he always seems to know what to say. People respond to that…to him.”

Gordon listened intently, detecting not only her very obvious adoration for Magnum, but maybe an element of self-reproach in her words. “Magnum’s a good guy.” He agreed. “But don’t sell yourself short, Juliet. Some of us are just…less open with our feelings. And, that’s not always a bad thing. You guys are just wired different, it’s why you make a good team.”

He was pleased by the genuine smile that appeared on her face. But he frowned as he noted how pensive she suddenly became, as if she were listening for Magnum’s return.

“Gordon, I need your help.” She stated, palms flat against the table on each side of her wine glass as she affixed him in a determined stare. “You and I both know this matter of the white SUV isn’t over with.”

Katsumoto sighed, leaning his arms on the table as he half-heartedly countered her accusation. He too had been left wondering whether the incident with Hamler and his son had really brought the situation to a conclusion, but he had no evidence to prove otherwise.

“The car was hired using the son’s credit card… there were no other fingerprints found in the vehicle.”

“There were more than two people in that car, Gordon. And I have satellite photos that will prove it.”

Gordon inhaled slowly. Looking down at Juliet’s phone screen as she slid it across the table and he found himself staring at several images that justified her suspicions. “Can I ask where you got these?”

“You know I can’t tell you that.” She smiled apologetically, but knowing the little of her background that he did, he could guess as to their source. “This isn’t over, Gordon. I’m absolutely certain of it. You know the Hamlers weren’t the brains of this operation, and you don’t believe that Ethan was working with them any more than I do.”

He knew he was skating on thin ice, but he was trying desperately to dismiss the sinking feeling this conversation was starting to evoke. “Look, Juliet, what you went through last week would have…spooked the best of us. Maybe this is just…”

“Don’t you dare, Gordon. Don’t you dare insinuate that my very real concerns are just some…post traumatic fancy. I was MI6, I’ve been involved in operations you can’t even imagine. I’ve…done things you don’t want to know about. I want you to put a trace on Ethan. Follow him, track his whereabouts…”

Katsumoto shook his head incredulously. “What possible legal justification do I have for having the guy followed? What he did makes him an asshole, but it doesn’t make him a criminal.”

Higgins sat back in her chair, not about to take no for an answer. “Fine. If you won’t, I will.”

She knew that would irk Katsumoto. The very idea of foreign - or domestic - intelligence agents operating on his island made him deeply uncomfortable.

“You’ve got people on the island?” He suspected he already knew the answer to that question.

Juliet arched an eyebrow, not even needing to consider her response. “We have people everywhere.”

Katsumoto groaned, running his hand over the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how he could possibly provide his assistance without finally losing his badge. And of course the more he thought about it, the more he agreed with Higgins that something just wasn’t right. His hunches had seldom been wrong in the past.

“But I’m asking you for help because you’re his friend.” Higgins closed her eyes for a moment and echoed his sigh, loathed to consider the possibilities of what else Ivan had in store for them all; but most especially, for the man she loved.

“Three days.” Katsumoto stated, suddenly relenting. “I’ll have the guy tailed for three days… I assume your friends at MI6 are taking care of the rest.” He referred to the background check and a full run down of Ethan’s whereabouts and activities prior to arriving on the island.

“No.” Higgins replied, a spark of determination in her eyes. “I’m taking care of that myself.” Whilst she was happy to leave the information gathering on the Hamlers to her former colleagues, she wanted to be the one to deal with Ethan Shah.

“Fine.” Gordon nodded, feeling indigestion creeping up on him. “Three days, Juliet. And if nothing suspicious turns up, I call my guys off. I don’t know what it is you expect to find.”

Higgins heard Magnum’s footfalls approaching the stairs down to the wine cellar, and she cleared her throat hurriedly. “Hopefully, nothing. And then I’ll have no objections to you merely considering me the paranoid little wifey.”

Gordon raised an eyebrow at her, irritated that she would even make that accusation. “Come on, Higgins. You know that’s not what I think.” Noting her discomfort as Magnum approached, he assumed her partner wasn’t aware of her concerns. “I take it Magnum doesn’t know about any of this?”

Juliet shook her head, not relishing the prospect of telling him. “No. I received those satellite photos a few minutes before you arrived. I haven’t had a chance to tell him yet. We’ll…talk about it later.”

If Magnum noticed the slight, underlying tension at the table he didn’t comment on it, and the three friends ate dessert and quickly became caught up in conversation once again.

He pretended not to notice the tension radiating from Juliet’s body, or the way she desperately clasped his hand in hers as if afraid to let go.

x-x-x-x

With the evening finally at a close, Katsumoto stood on the doorstep of the main house, bidding his hosts goodnight and thanking them for their hospitality.

Juliet stared down at the ground, perhaps a little guilty and reluctant to meet his gaze after their slight altercation.

Gordon knew her suspicions were warranted, and that her demands - despite their frosty delivery - were born out of nothing but concern for the man she loved.

Although Higgins was not a person comfortable with talking about her feelings, she _felt_ deeply and obviously loved with abandon. Gordon wasn’t entirely thrilled with being on the receiving end of some of her threats, but he knew Higgins well enough to know that she channelled fear into aggression as a coping mechanism.

He also knew that if he were in trouble, he’d absolutely want Juliet Higgins on his side.

Opening his arms out towards her in offer of a hug, he was glad when she stepped into a brief but friendly embrace. “I’m sorry if I came across a little…curt, earlier.”

Gordon laughed, not entirely sure that ‘curt’ entirely summed up her demeanour earlier on in the evening. “I get it. I do. And… I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

“Thank you!” She said sincerely, glancing to her side as Magnum stood beside her and slipped an arm around her waist. She leant against him and smiled as he kissed her temple, allowing herself a brief moment of decompression.

The three friends said their goodnight, and the detective paused before making his way to the Uber waiting outside the gates.

“I’m happy for you guys. Really.”

“Thanks, Gordy.” Magnum smiled in response, whilst Higgins managed a half-hearted ‘thank you’ - too afraid to be happy for herself.

Juliet watched as Thomas closed the front door and turned the various locks, sliding the deadbolt and chains into place for good measure. It had been a ritual he’d gotten into when thoughts of the white SUV had kept him awake at night, and it was a habit he’d yet to break. Higgins felt sick to the stomach at the task now at hand, and she hated the idea of shattering his happiness.

But they’d promised to be open and honest with each other, and so she knew she had to tell him of her suspicions before she lost her nerve.

“Magnum…we need to talk.”


	6. The Heart Of The Matter

True to his word, Katsumoto had Ethan Shah placed under surveillance, much to Higgins’ great relief and gratitude. However, after 48 hours had passed, it had become evident that the young doctor had apparently fled. He hadn’t attended the hospital in over a week, and his apartment lay suspiciously empty.

Whilst Juliet couldn’t find any proof that Ethan had legally left the island, she assumed he’d found a more covert exit away from the drama he’d managed to immerse himself in. She knew he hadn’t been the proverbial brains behind the operation, but she was sure he’d been hired to gain as much information on Magnum as possible, to enable Ivan to really hit the PI where it hurt. Unfortunately, it hadn’t taken long for Ethan to work out that she was Magnum’s ‘Achilles heel’. She suspected that had been why he’d tried to entice her away from their partnership. When that had failed, the Hamlers had made her their target. Higgins was left in little doubt that they’d intended to kill Magnum, but first they had wanted to make him suffer; to face the prospect of losing her.

MI6 had been enormous help in supplying satellite images and background information on the group. They suspected Shah had made his way off the island towards the mainland by sea, being granted passage by his benefactor, likely on one of the ships used for human trafficking in the region. Both Juliet and her contact knew Ivan’s involvement in organised crime rings meant he had access to all sorts of friends in high - yet morally dubious - places.

Thankfully, it appeared that Juliet had made quite an impression on the concierge in Ethan’s apartment building, and he’d allowed himself to be coerced into giving her the key. Magnum had watched in amusement as she’d concocted a story about leaving her grandmother’s earrings behind after their break-up, and the poor guy had handed over the key moments before she turned on the water works.

When Higgins had first started dating Ethan, Magnum had admittedly been curious about the rival who had stolen away the woman he secretly loved.

Yet standing there in Ethan’s apartment, his mind conjured up all sorts of unwanted imagery as he searched through the rooms, and he tried not to imagine Juliet in the scenarios his subconscious taunted him with.

“You know, Magnum, this would go a lot quicker if you actually helped!” Higgins muttered, already having searched through the majority of the bedroom whilst Magnum stood there at the foot of the bed and simply grimaced.

“Magnum?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry.” He winced, making his way over to the closet and beginning to rifle through a plethora of designer shirts and clothing that he estimated had to have cost tens of thousands of dollars. He checked pockets and shoe boxes, reaching up and swiping his hand over the shelf above the rail and getting nothing but a handful of dust in return.

“Nothing in there.” He shrugged, heading towards one of the night-stands as Higgins searched through the other.

He found nothing but a packet of aspirin and a few stray condoms. The latter only soured his mood further.

Suddenly standing up from the drawer she’d been hunched over, Higgins pulled out a small, black, velvet box. She opened it curiously, managing to maintain an admirably impassive expression as she found herself staring at an impossibly enormous diamond engagement ring. Magnum crossed the room and peered over her shoulder, suddenly feeling inadequate at the idea of proposing with his mother’s much older, and far smaller diamond ring. He quickly tried to dismiss his fears, imagining how Juliet would likely value the sentimental worth of the ring over anything flashy or extravagant. He knew her well enough by now to know that she wasn’t materialistic. Besides, she had yet to take off his mother’s locket, and she’d seemed genuinely touched when he’d placed it around her neck and insisted it was destined to be hers.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the loud snap of the box closing, and Juliet slammed it closed decisively as she pulled out the accompanying receipt. Having studied Ethan’s bank account records industriously, she knew the credit card number detailed on the piece of paper did not belong to him.

“He might not have even intended to give it to me. Let's not jump to conclusions.” She began, reading over the receipt and realising it had been bought two weeks before she had ended their charade of a relationship. Magnum spotted the date and nodded sagely.

“Wow. I guess he was really going all in, huh?” He wondered how likely it was that a man hired to ‘date’ Juliet - with the sole purpose of extracting information about him, and placing strain upon their partnership - would go as far as to marry his mark.

No, Magnum suspected that the young doctor had started to develop feelings for Higgins, and the idea made him sick to the stomach.

Turning to face him, Juliet arched an eyebrow, sliding the ring and receipt into her pocket as she shot him a warning glare. “Magnum, wipe that look off your face. This was all part of his plan… nothing more.”

Magnum shrugged weakly, almost nervous to voice his suspicions and incur her wrath. “What if it wasn’t?”

Juliet pondered the question for a moment before shaking her head adamantly. “Wouldn’t have mattered.” She countered, leaning up and pressing a brief but determined kiss to his lips. “Because I love _you_ … idiot.”

He smiled happily, suddenly feeling more buoyed to continue their search. They walked out into the living room and he found his eyes scanning numerous photographs on a bookcase, all showing Ethan with groups of friends, most of them taken on yachts at the marina. He didn’t recognise any of the faces, but it was obvious that Ethan’s associates were the more wealthy inhabitants of the island.

“This makes no sense!” Juliet sighed, looking over multiple bills and final demand letters, their stark, bright red lettering instantly having captured her attention as she rummaged through his desk drawers.

Sadly, his computer and phone hadn’t been left behind, much to Higgins’ frustration. She’d already read a substantial number of emails by hacking his email server, and she was sure there was more incriminating evidence saved onto the hard drive of said devices. All they’d been able to decipher from the vague messages between him and his apparent handler, was that Ethan ‘owed’ Ivan in some capacity. Unfortunately, they hadn’t yet been able to figure out how that debt had occurred.

Magnum pursed his lips as he read over the letters, wondering how on earth Ethan had apparently gotten himself into so much debt. He was a successful trauma surgeon, with no family ties or dependants. Suddenly struck with an idea as to how he’d amassed so many angry creditors, Magnum quickly formulated a theory.

“Maybe it does. Maybe the guy’s living way above his means… I mean, he’s got a closet full of designer clothes, expensive watches, a penthouse suite, the sports car…that ring had to have cost him ten thousand dollars, at least. Maybe he’s been subsidising his income.”

Walking over towards the bookcase, Magnum nodded towards one of the photographs. It featured Ethan and two tuxedo wearing friends, all holding overflowing champagne glasses whilst standing on the deck of an enormous, gleaming yacht. 

“A couple of the yachts in the marina...they’re used as makeshift casinos by illegal gambling rings.” He thought back on Toni’s involvement with the more shady side of island life. The poker matches she’d found herself hosting had been attended by a who’s who of local bad guys and organised crime bosses. The guest lists were so jarring, that even HPD had grown too afraid to even contemplate a raid.

Higgins eyes widened, and she digested his theory with a nod of contemplation. “You think he owes Ivan money?” She surmised. “Or at least an associate of Ivan’s. I suppose that would explain the finances, and why they felt Ethan owed them a favour.”

Magnum returned the photograph to the shelf. “Rick’s got a friend I can talk to. She might be able to help us out.”

Higgins closed the desk drawers, and the pair made their way to the hall, having already searched the living room, kitchen, master bedroom, and adjoining bathroom. “Guest room?” Higgins suggested, opening the door to the room she had never once seen occupied in the two months they had dated.

Surprised to find the bedding disturbed, she began searching underneath the bed and in each night-stand. Magnum made quick work of the adjoining bathroom, before throwing open the closet and stopping in his tracks at the dress hanging in the centre of the rail.

“I’m no expert, but… I don’t think this is Ethan’s size.”He held up the deep purple dress towards his partner, scanning the back of the closet for any further items. It appeared that the dress had never been worn, and the tag still hung from the label, indicating its owner had paid a sum of money that almost made Magnum’s eyes water.

Juliet walked over to join him, clutching a small, golden tube in her hand. Opening her palm out towards him she showed him the lipstick case. “Well don’t look at me. They’re not mine.” She stated, taking a small, plastic bag from her pocket and dropping the lipstick inside, hoping it would prove fruitful for fingerprints.

“You think the good doctor has a new girlfriend?” He proffered, not wholly convinced since the items were in the spare room. He assumed any woman Ethan was dating would be sharing his bed, and consequently his bedroom storage.

“No.” Higgins shook her head firmly, starting to connect the dots as she thought over the satellite images her friend at MI6 had sent her, along with some of the encrypted messages she’d intercepted. “I think Ethan’s been entertaining a house guest. Now we just have to figure out who she is.”

x-x-x-x

The bell above the door jingled merrily, alerting the jewellery store owner that a new, potential customer had arrived.

Beaming smile in place, he rested both hands on the counter before him and swept an analytical gaze over the young couple approaching him. Whilst their ‘smart casual’ attire didn’t inspire the greatest confidence that they were there to make an extravagant purchase, the hint of a Ferrari key-fob hanging from the man’s pocket was a promising sign. The manager found his smile growing, welcoming the impossibly attractive pair with building anticipation.

His face fell almost instantly as the man placed a familiar velvet box down on the counter alongside a receipt.

“I’m sorry sir, we don’t accept returns.” His accent rested somewhere at the ‘trans-atlantic’, and he eyed the pair with growing disdain. And a hint of curiosity. Broken engagements were bad for business, but he did enjoy a good tale of romantic woe.

Offering the salesman an affable smile, Magnum shook his head and attempted to clear up the misunderstanding. “I’m Thomas Magnum, this is my partner, Juliet Higgins. We’re private investigators.”

“We were wondering if you’d be able to tell us who purchased this ring?” Higgins added, opening up the box and noting the expression of pride on the jewellers face as he gazed over the sparkling gem.

With a discerning eye, the jeweller waved his hand over the ring as if showing off a masterpiece. “Magnificent! A two carat oval cut solitaire on a 1/4 carat French pave band, set in platinum. One of our finest pieces!”

Higgins nodded impatiently, scrolling through her phone as the Jeweller rambled on, recalling the sale of the ring with a suddenly gossipy tone. “Yes. I do remember who bought this, as a matter of fact. They were quite an…unusual couple.”

“Unusual how?” Magnum asked, watching as the store owner lifted out the ring and held it out at eye level so it caught the overhead lights. It glinted spectacularly, and even Magnum found his eye drawn to it.

“Well, most couples come in here and browse, they’re happy, they’re excited, they’re _in love_. But the young lady barely batted an eyelid, they just selected this one, asked about the sizing, and that was that. She didn’t even want to try it on!” Wincing as he thought about the couple, and his extensive experience working with the newly betrothed, he sighed resolutely. “They didn’t have any…what’s the word?” He searched the air for a moment. “ _Chemistry_! Not like you two.”

He hadn’t missed the way the young man’s hand had rested on his ‘partner’s’ back as they’d entered the store, or the occasional glances that the pair exchanged. Perhaps there was still a sale to be made, after all.

Ignoring his comment, Higgins lifted her phone up to show him the screen. “Is this the man?”

The jeweller scrutinised the photograph for only a moment and then nodded. “Yes. That’s him. I’d remember that hair anywhere.”

“And the woman, could you describe her?” Magnum asked, wondering how conducive Katsmuoto would be to lending them the services of a police composite artist.

The older man shrugged, running a hand through his grey hair. “Mr. Magnum, I pride myself on my attention to detail.” Pursing his lips for a moment, he thought briefly. “ I expect she was somewhere in her 30s. Average height, slim. Long, dark hair. Fair complexion…much like your partner. Green eyes. Quite pretty, really.”

“Any chance you might have caught them on CCTV?” Juliet gestured to the cameras situated at intervals around the store. She watched a hesitant, slightly guilty expression cross the man’s features.

“I’m afraid not. I’ve…been meaning to get those fixed.”

“I see.” Higgins smiled tightly, realising they were going to have to sweet-talk Katsumoto into providing his assistance. And given their run-in the previous week, she thought she might have to leave those negotiations up to Magnum.

“Thank you! You’ve been a big help.” Magnum stated, watching as the store owner returned the ring to nestle between the velvet pillows inside the box, closing it almost reverently. He paused as he slid it across the counter towards them, casting an appraising gaze on the pair as they offered him a final smile of thanks.

He watched Magnum hold the door open and step back to allow Higgins to walk out before him. She smiled back at him and the young man’s eyes followed her every move with obvious affection. Craning his head to watch them out of the window, the jeweller followed their retreating figures until they were completely out of sight.

“Business partners.” He mused, arms folded across his chest. “Shame.”

x-x-x-x

Juliet shook her head in obvious frustration, furious with herself for not having spotted it earlier. “Our missing suspect is a woman.”

She sat in the passenger seat of the Ferrari, her mind hurriedly processing the description of the woman provided by the store owner. It matched the new satellite images she’d been able to acquire of the white SUV, with one occupant appearing shorter and slighter than their counterparts. Magnum paused in pressing the ignition, turning in his seat to face her.

“Whoever she is, looks like she controls the purse strings.” Magnum nodded, “so either she’s the one running the show, or Ivan trusts her. More than he trusts anybody else.”

Which to Magnum, indicated some sort of familial link. Either this woman was a relation of Ivan’s, or else they were romantically involved.

“I can’t believe I didn’t consider it before.” Juliet lamented. “The only reason I was able to infiltrate the Russian police, is that nobody suspected a woman capable of such a thing. Although in my experience…female operatives are even more ruthless and determined in their pursuits than their male counterparts.”

Magnum couldn’t disagree; Hannah had been entirely dedicated to the cause. Dedicated enough to put a bullet in his chest and not think twice about it. And as for Higgins, well - she was formidable even on a bad day.

Arching an eyebrow, Magnum reached out and placed his hand over hers, his smile widening. “I can’t argue with that. I’m definitely glad you’re on my side.”

Higgins laughed softly, letting her head rest against the back of the seat. Turning her face towards him, she reached out momentarily and brushed her thumb over the line of stubble that peppered his jaw. “Always.”

Starting the car’s engine, Magnum kissed the centre of her palm and waited for her to clip her seatbelt in place. He watched her hurriedly drag the contraption over her body, frowning as he noted the ring box sitting in her lap.

“You know, we could have just left that thing with the jewellery store guy.”

He had to admit that the idea of Juliet keeping hold of anything that belonged to Ethan Shah made him extremely uncomfortable. Especially a $10,000 ring that he had little chance of ever being able to afford himself.

Higgins mulled it over for a moment as he pulled out of the parking space and joined the busy flow of traffic on the road. Maybe this could be the one good thing to come out of the entire Ethan fiasco.

“I thought we might give it to charity. Perhaps that veterans’ organisation we encountered last year? I’m sure they could find a use for $10,000.”

She intercepted the relieved smile on his face and looked suitably appalled that he’d even have contemplated that she might want to keep it. She knew he still compared himself to the spectre of Ethan - or at least what Ethan had seemed to be at the time. If only Magnum would realise that nobody compared to him, at least not in her eyes.

Waiting until they were stopped at traffic lights, she leant over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, her voice barely above a whisper as she reassured him.

“I have far more precious things in my life, Thomas.”

He held onto her hand for the remainder of the drive home.

x-x-x-x

It had been strangely easy for Magnum to persuade Gordon into helping them. By late afternoon, the beleaguered detective had not just organised for a police sketch artist to visit the jewellery store, but he’d brought the completed composite image to Robin’s Nest, where Juliet had scanned it onto the computer and immediately set about tracking down their mystery woman.

Juliet sat at her desk, Magnum and Katsumoto standing behind her, their eyes transfixed by the computer screen as Higgin’s nimble fingers danced with frightening speed across the keys. Images flashed up before them, citing records held by MI6 and Interpol. Gordon bristled at the repeated site of stark red letters flashing across the screen, warning of top secret information or confidential records.

Four separate photographs of a young woman suddenly swirled into a formation on the screen, and Juliet sat back triumphantly as a list of aliases appeared underneath each image. “Her name is Natalia Devin.”

Glancing up briefly at Magnum, she felt her anxiety growing. “She’s former CIA.”

Katsumoto’s jaw set, whilst Magnum simply nodded. He’d been expecting as much.

He watched Higgins’s typing away furiously, her brow creased in concentration. Windows opened and closed on the screen, and he saw a file that had quite clearly been redacted suddenly appear to reveal itself into intelligible sentences once again.

“Wait a minute, you can hack the CIA?” He blinked, not having quite realised the extent of his girlfriend’s very particular skill set.

A briefly amused smirk twitched at her lips, but she didn’t remove her gaze from the laptop screen. “I can’t…MI6 can.”

Eyebrows shooting up to his hairline, Magnum released a puff of laughter.His hand rested gently on her shoulder, and he absently stroked his thumb across her skin. He read over the details contained in the file, wholly unsurprised by what they’d uncovered. It read like a bad spy novel, the sort of thing Hollywood made into mindless action movies.

“Alright… looks like her parents immigrated to the United States in 1977 from the former Soviet Union.” He sounded almost bored as he ran through her biography as if just picking out the important details. “She was born in Chicago…attended MIT…recruited into the CIA…Completed missions in the Middle East, China, and the Eastern block…Until she was exposed as a double agent in 2017. I guess she’s been on the run ever since.”

Higgins checked her list of aliases against the known arrivals on the island in the past year, unsurprised to find that Natalia Devlin - under one of her many aliases - had made two visits to the island in the last 6 months. The most recent being a little over three months ago, and she’d left merely two days before the Hamlers had made their play. Clearly she had been under the mistaken assumption that they’d deal with her husband’s ‘problem’.

Katsumoto digested the information, folding his arms across his chest. The idea of another rogue CIA agent causing trouble on his island made his blood run cold. Particularly if this one was also after Magnum. He considered the former SEAL to be a good friend, Higgins too. He’d do whatever it took to help ensure that this young woman didn’t successfully complete her mission; rogue, former spy or not!

“So she’s what? A Hired gun? A mercenary?” Gordon asked, looking between Magnum and Higgins to supply the answers.

Turning back to the computer screen, Juliet clicked to enlarge a smaller image image, shaking her head as she waited for both men to examine it. The photograph was grainy and slightly pixelated, but it provided the slightly unexpected answer they’d been seeking.

“No. She’s Ivan’s wife.”

x-x-x-x

“You know, I still don’t get it…” Magnum deposited his toothbrush in the glass tumbler beside the sink, and wiped hurriedly at his chin with a towel. Tossing it onto the counter, he turned off the light and strolled out into the bedroom, bare feet padding across plush carpet.

“What’s that?” Higgins asked, already sitting in bed, as she industriously applied sweet smelling lotion to her arms, neck, and décolletage.

He sat on the bed beside her, wearing only his boxer shorts and an incredulous expression. He shook his head as he once again thought over the identity of Ivan’s final mercenary. “How a guy could put the woman he loves in danger like that.”

There was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep Juliet safe, and he couldn’t comprehend how a husband could willingly risk his wife’s life for nothing more than petty revenge.

Higgins shrugged, leaning forward and sitting up on her knees to rest her chin on his shoulder. “There’s no greater motivation than love, Thomas.” Her hand swept over his chest, and she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “I expect she’d do anything for the man she loves. Besides, perhaps Ivan feels he can trust her over his other associates.”

He pulled her onto his lap, hands gliding over the silk of her pale pink slip as she manoeuvred deftly onto his knee. “You remember how many marriages we’ve found ourselves in the middle of, right?” He asked incredulously, grinning as he recalled the frankly offensive number of cheating spouses and dishonest lovers they’d encountered in their three years working together as investigators.

Magnum brushed his hand up and down her thigh, watching as Higgins’ lips set into a frown and she replied with a ‘ _hmmm_ ’ in agreement.

“That is sadly true.” Higgins reflected, thinking back on the crying wives and shell-shocked husbands they’d encountered. “I suppose marriage isn’t a guarantee of loyalty…or trust.” She eyed him with amusement and a hint of curiosity, smiling as she felt him gently push down the thin strap of her night gown, and begin to drag a path of kisses up towards her neck. She inclined her neck to grant him better access, a contented sigh drifting from her lips as she felt his stubble graze her soft skin.

“No. That’s gotta be there from the start.” He replied, hand curling around her waist as he continued his exploration of her body. She gasped softly as he nipped at her earlobe, and he hurriedly sought out her lips to kiss her with increasing urgency.

Juliet moved to sit astride his knee, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She kissed him slowly, drawing back to caress his cheek. “Like you and I?”

He gazed down at her and smiled, nodding his head as he captured her lips in another tender kiss. “Yeah. Like you and me.”

“You didn’t really think I was going to keep that ring, did you?” She asked, suddenly.

Having felt the question festering away for much of the evening, she knew they needed to clear the air where the loathsome Dr. Shah was concerned - for both of their sakes. He’d taken up more than enough of her time, and she didn’t want his spectre hanging over them any longer, and she knew that having to revisit their brief relationship had made both she and Thomas uncomfortable.

“ _No_.” Magnum narrowed his eyes, shrugging as he tried to sound wholly convinced on the subject. Higgins held his gaze and raised an eyebrow expectantly, demanding that he finally get the obvious concerns he had about Ethan off of his delightfully tanned, toned chest.

“Out with it, Magnum!” She ordered, feeling him sigh heavily as he let his hands come to rest around her waist. He stared down at the floor before finally consenting to meet her gaze.

“It’s just… I mean… If you hadn’t heard him talking on the phone that day, or… I don’t know… if the guy was just who he said he was and his feelings for you were real…Would you two still be together?”

He hated sounding so uncertain, especially where he and Juliet were concerned. He knew she loved him, he loved her; she even wore his mother’s locket around her neck. The almost four months they’d been a couple had been the happiest of his life. But Ethan had always provoked such intense jealousy and feelings of inadequacy in the PI, that even the mere mention of his name still made Magnum uneasy.

Trying to be as patient as possible, Juliet took one of his hands from her waist and pressed it over her chest, just above her heart. She held his gaze determinedly, brown eyes focused intently on his. “No. Ethan and I would _not_ still be together. Because no matter whether his feelings for me were real…my feelings for him were not. And… even before that morning, I’d planned on ending things with him.”

She’d never told him that before, and he arched an eyebrow curiously. “You were?”

“Yes. I was.” She nodded, seeing some of the tension and uncertainty fade from his face, and he pulled her closer, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back. His thumb brushed bare skin and she leant forward in his lap, each hissing at the contact through the very thin layers of fabric that separated them.

Magnum wasn’t entirely sure how he was even processing coherent thoughts at this point, let alone stringing together full sentences. She rocked against him and his jaw clenched as his fingers grasped at her hips. “You didn’t see a future with him?”

“ _No._ ” Juliet breathed, forehead pressed to his as desire began to pool deep in her belly. She felt him hard beneath her centre and it took all of her willpower not to roll her hips into his. But the more she thought about his question, the more she considered her feelings for him - and the continued threat that faced them. She found her desire was suddenly accompanied by a surge of emotion that she hadn’t been expecting.

She’d never felt this way before. She’d never loved this deeply before; and it was overwhelming.

“I was in love with you…and I knew then that…you were the only one that I could ever picture myself with.” Higgins confessed, feeling once again foolish for having ever tried to deny how she felt about him. “I think perhaps it was that… _certainty_ …that scared me so much.”

He saw the raw emotion written on her face and pulled her into an embrace, hugging her tightly as she let her head rest on his shoulder.She’d made herself vulnerable by choosing to be with him, and he felt suddenly ridiculous for being concerned over the brief time she’d spent with Ethan. In the grand scheme of things, those couple of months would mean nothing compared to the lifetime he intended to share with her.

“...Are you still afraid?” He rubbed her back affectionately, his tone soft and reassuring. When she didn’t reply, he pressed her gently for an answer. “ _Jules_?”

Sitting back in his arms, Juliet smiled weakly, her brown eyes glassy with unshed tears. She rolled her eyes at her own foolishness, and reached out to ground herself by cupping his cheek and pressing a feather-light kiss against his lips.

Her voice was little more than a whisper as her breath drifted across his ear. “ _Absolutely terrified_.”

Magnum kissed her forehead, then her lips, suddenly lifting her up and gently guiding her down from his lap onto the bed. “Come here.” His hand captured the back of her head before it hit the pillow and he settled down beside her, tangling their legs and securing his arm around her to pull her against him.

Leaning up over her, he bent his head and kissed her slowly, taking his time to nip and suck at her lips until she tangled her fingers in his short hair and moaned at the sensation of his tongue against hers. He dragged his kisses down her neck, and she consented to smile as he walked his fingers up her abdomen, both of their eyes following their eager procession towards the neckline of her slip.

He stroked his finger along the neckline of the flimsy garment, dipping his finger inside and drawing a line across the gentle swell of her breasts. “You know...I’m a lot harder to get rid of than you might think.” He assured her, kissing along the path his fingertips had previously followed. “I’m like a bad penny. A human boomerang…” He paused, leaning up to kiss her soundly. 

Juliet grinned, eyes suddenly fluttering closed as his kisses once again began a descent of her neck and his hand slid down her hip and began to inch up her leg, slowly hiking up her night gown.

“A recurring fungal infection?” She teased, her half-hearted jibe being interrupted by a gasp of pleasure that left her momentarily breathless. “Yes…I have often considered you quite irritating.”

Magnum shrugged, halting his kisses and moving as if to extract himself from her embrace. Affixing her with a steely eyed glare, he warned playfully. “I can move back into the guest house…”

She practically dragged him back into her arms, laughing as she reached up and brushed his hair from his forehead. Legs locked around his hips to hold him in place, Juliet rolled them over, leaning down to instigate another searing kiss.

“Don’t you dare!”


	7. Friday, I'm In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all of the nauseating Higgins/Ethan scenes in the last episode, I needed to cleanse my palate with some tooth rotting fluff. 
> 
> There is a second part, which I'm hoping to get posted by mid-week at the latest. It might be smutty, I haven't decided yet.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.

The island prided itself on its sense of community. Neighbours helped each other out, store owners got to know their customers on first name terms, and whether doctor, nurse, police officer, or fire fighter, the island’s public servants enjoyed a largely congenial relationship with those they cared for.

It did of course also mean that gossip was a natural hazard of living in that community, and everybody - to some extent- knew everybody else’s business.

For a Private Investigator like Thomas Magnum, that only served in his favour, and he rarely found a case that lacked willing witnesses or acquaintances eager to assist his clients, or provide their own input on any given situation.

As such, Magnum was well known on the island, perhaps not by sight - although the red Ferrari was something of a give-away when he was driving around the city. But everybody was aware of who he was, and the services he could provide.

Business had been unfeasibly good over the last couple of weeks. He and Higgins had solved four separate cases in the last 10 days alone, and they had another couple of potential clients lined up to meet the next week. There hadn’t really been anything out of the ordinary; theft, a couple of missing persons cases, and his least favourite of them all, infidelity. Thankfully, they’d all been wrapped up quickly, and as the weekend approached, Magnum figured he and Higgins deserved a little break, and some private time to themselves.

He and Juliet only seemed to grow closer, and the intimacy and understanding between them deepened with each day they spent together. Yes, they still bickered, they always would, but he viewed it more as sport, and there was never any real malice behind their teasing barbs. And how could there be? He adored her, and he was quietly confident that she felt the same way about him.

For her part, Higgins kept a watchful eye on the whereabouts of their CIA ‘friend’, and for the time being at least, it seemed Ivan’s wife was still on the mainland.

So, all in all, life was good!

He only hoped it would remain that way.

Magnum had spent the better part of the morning down town, taking care of some banking matters, and running a few errands. His final order of business was a purely pleasurable one, and as he strolled into the florist, sunglasses in hand, he felt a certain spring to his step.

“Hey, Grace!” He smiled in greeting at the store owner, eyes scanning the containers of flowers scattered around the shop. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about the options, realising that in just over four months of dating, he hadn’t yet bought Juliet flowers.

Roses were probably a safe choice, he reasoned; classy, elegant, timeless, much like the woman herself. He’d go with roses.

He noted the store had now branched out into pet gifts, along with a plethora of chocolates, decorative mugs, photo frames, and brightly coloured, helium filled balloons balloons.

“Can I get a dozen red roses, and…a couple of those squeaky dog bone toys? Thanks!” It wouldn’t hurt to the keep ‘the lads’ on side. He was definitely getting growled at less, which he took as a good sign that his endeavours were working. They’d likely destroy the toys within minutes, but it was the thought that counted.

“Of course!” Grace said brightly, putting down her phone onto the counter and immediately setting about constructing a bouquet of deep, red roses, along with a few branches of various green and leafy stems. “How’s Juliet?”

Magnum smiled brightly, digging in his pocket for his wallet. “She is…great. How are you guys doing?”

“Oh, you know…business is steady I guess. Will we see you at the gala next month?” She asked hopefully, busily wrapping the stems of the bouquet in wired ribbon and securing it with a large bow. She placed the two dog toys into a bag and set them down on the counter, quickly processing the purchases through the cash register.

“You will.” Magnum nodded, tapping his card against the reader to pay for the gifts.

“You know, my niece is going to be in town…just in case you needed a date for the night?” She watched his expression closely and grinned. “Unless this means you finally got yourself a girlfriend, Magnum?!” She nodded towards the bouquet as she handed it to him. Her eyes widened in mock surprise as he simply laughed good naturedly at her teasing and she noted a blush briefly colour his cheeks. She took that as confirmation that finally, Thomas Magnum was off the market. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Ahhh, you know I don’t kiss and tell, Grace!” Magnum shrugged, causing the store owner to sigh dramatically and shake her head in playful disdain. “Say hi to Bill for me!” He added, recalling that it had been some months since he’d last seen her husband, after the older man had suffered a heart-attack and been forced to semi-retire from the family run business. He couldn’t imagine that had been easy on either of them, especially with both of their sons living on the mainland with families of their own.

“I will!” Grace called out, watching as he walked toward the door, side-stepping past two young college students who stood pretending to browse the candy display whilst their gazes had really been trained on the handsome PI.

Propping her chin in her hand as she leant on the counter, the florist watched him open the door with a knowing smile on her face as she shouted.

“I hope Juliet likes her flowers!”

x-x-x-x

Just as he’d anticipated, Zeus and Apollo had enthusiastically accepted the peace offerings, industriously destroying their gifts within a matter of minutes. Content at murdering their squeaking prey, they’d trotted off to their beds, intent on sneaking in a nap before their evening patrol.

Magnum strolled into the den, bouquet clutched behind his back, but for once, Juliet didn’t seem to have heard him approaching.

She sat hunched over her laptop, her head rolling first to the left, then to the right, as she appeared to be engrossed in whatever it was she was watching on the screen. Magnum frowned, his suspicions peaked as he managed to get within mere feet of her desk before she looked up in evident surprise.

“Magnum!” She appeared startled, hand shooting out and slamming the laptop closed with little thought for the item itself.

“What were you doing?” He asked, eyes narrowed as he stared down at her appraisingly.

“Me? Oh, I was…uh… I was just doing some research.” She toyed with the locket around her neck, a clear ‘tell’ that she was nervous, and he nodded thoughtfully. Her cheeks were reddened and a blush rose up from her chest, and as he advanced towards her desk she put a protective hand over the laptop as if to warn him off.

“Where you watching _porn_?” He grinned, noting the disdainful eye roll she shot in his direction almost immediately.

“Of course not. Don’t be so utterly ridiculous.”

Lips pursed, he nodded again, his expression indicating he didn’t believe her in the slightest.

He rounded on the desk, suddenly lunging at the laptop as she leapt forward with a whoop of laughter and began furiously slapping his hand away. "Magnum! Stop it!”

“Show and tell, Jules!”

Magnum chuckled gleefully, losing the battle purely due to the bouquet he still clutched in his other hand. Higgins noted the flowers and decided to change tac. Perhaps distraction might prove a better approach rather than resistance.

“Are those for me?” She asked brightly, nodding towards the roses and trying to rein in a few errant giggles left over from their altercation.

Magnum shook his head, brown eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Don’t change the subject.”

He stood above her, hoping his most penetrative stare would finally cajole her into revealing her secret. They each tried to school their expressions into the most stoic glares, until gradually they watched in unison as smiles tugged each of their frowns into further bouts of laughter.

Juliet huffed out a sigh, craning her neck to check the doorway of the den as if ensuring they were alone. “Alright fine, you big child. If you must know, I was… wiping some of the security camera footage.”

Oh. That didn’t sound anywhere near as exciting as Magnum had been hoping for. Definitely not porn.

Noting his clueless - and slightly disappointed - expression, she widened her eyes as she added. “From the camera overlooking the front doors…”

He still looked suitably confused, and she rolled her eyes as she tried to jog his memory further. “From Tuesday evening…”

Still nothing.

“When we…got a little carried away, and…” She smiled primly, cheeks burning as she recalled their post-poker game exploits.

Poker Night that week had been held at La Mariana, and after an evening of teasing, stolen kisses, and longing glances, the pair had barely made it out of their Uber before they began trying to rid each other of their clothes. Caught up in a haze of passion, their lustful desires had escalated into desperate kisses and hands hastily hiking up skirts and yanking down zippers whilst still on the doorstep of Robin’s Nest.

Arching an eyebrow, she looked between the two of them, her gaze seeming to rest a little longer on his crotch than was strictly necessary.

Suddenly his face was illuminated by the widest smile she thought she’d ever seen, and he grinned gleefully as he thought about their distinctively amorous activities that evening. Activities that had apparently been captured on camera.

“ _Yeah_. I’m gonna need to see that.” Magnum stated, resting the flowers carefully on her desk as Higgins once again checked for Kumu’s presence in the doorway and reluctantly opened the computer back up. He came to stand beside her, stooping down and resting his arm on her lap as she hit the ‘play’ button and the two of them watched the screen with rapt attention.

“Wait a second, go back…don’t skip the warm up.” He directed, quickly reaching out and resetting the play bar to the beginning of the section Higgins had highlighted. Juliet smiled indulgently and pushed his arm off her thigh, standing up and gesturing for him to sit down. She slid onto his knee demurely, nodding to confirm that he could proceed with playing the footage.

Transfixed by the scene playing out before them, the couple watched with similarly approving smiles, heads tilted at key moments in an almost comic fashion. Juliet caught her bottom lip between her teeth, her attention secured by the images on the screen, but also the feel of his breath warm against her cheek as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He felt wonderfully warm and solid against her, and she found herself turning to brush her lips against his. Thomas returned her kisses, arms enclosing her in an embrace.

“I mean…I guess we don’t have to delete it?” Magnum shrugged, as if trying to appear nonplussed on the subject. “We could always…”

Higgins smiled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the USB stick she’d intended to download the footage onto, before she deleted it from the camera feed recordings. She held it up to show him, earning a chuckle of amusement from her boyfriend.

“Yes, we could.” Higgins agreed, her tone bordering on snooty as she quickly slid the USB into the drive, downloaded the section of footage, and then hurriedly deleted it from existence on the hard-drive. She disconnected the USB and slipped it back into her pocket. “But perhaps we should… _revisit this_ …when Kumu isn’t around to be scandalised and potentially scarred for life?!”

Magnum murmured a ‘hmm’ in agreement, gently brushing her blonde waves from her shoulder and pressing a feather-light kiss against her skin. Juliet was content to remain in his embrace, leaning back against him and beginning to absently stroke her fingertips up and down his arm. Her eyes suddenly landed on the bouquet, and she reached up blindly to caress the back of his neck, beckoning his lips closer to hers.

“Thank you for my flowers, Thomas. They’re beautiful.” She kissed him softly, leaning back and rewarding him with a grateful smile.

He sighed contentedly as he peered down at her, feeling his heart flutter wildly in his chest as it was prone to do each time he looked at her. “You’re welcome, Higgy.”

Higgins turned her body towards him and fastened her arm around his neck, leaning up to kiss him as he bent his head and secured his arm around her to stop her from toppling off his knee. She giggled at their precarious position, and he kissed away her smiles until they’d become soft moans of pleasure.

“I’ve been thinking…” he began, suddenly pausing as Higgins gently traced two fingers across his forehead as if examining the site of an injury.

She clucked in faux sympathy, and her taunt drifted from her lips on the ghost of a smile. “There’s some aspirin in my desk drawer.”

Ignoring her barb with a narrowed glare, he continued sweeping his palm up and down her back as he held her securely with the other. Juliet leant her head on his shoulder, her face turned to look up at him. She fell silent, as if awaiting his great revelation, her fingertips tracing the pattern on his shirt as her eyes slowly searched his face impatiently.

It still surprised Magnum, how she seemed to revel in the closeness they’d developed. Anybody who knew Juliet personally was all too aware that she was hardly the most outwardly demonstrative or sentimental person. And to the outside world, that façade remained. Yet Magnum had discovered a soft, gentle, wholly affectionate side to her that seemed to crave physical and emotional intimacy. They talked for hours, as they always had. They trusted each other with their darkest secrets and most painful memories. She allowed herself to be silly and vulnerable, and Magnum delighted in exploring each new facet that was revealed to him.

“As I was saying…” He gently pinched her waist, smirking as he continued on, this time without interruption. “Work’s been pretty busy lately, and these last couple of weeks it feels like we’ve spent more time together as business partners than we have as…you know…us. So, how about we spend this weekend here, just the two of us. No phones, no emails, just you, me, and the Hell-hounds. Like a…what did you call it? A… _staycation_!”

Higgins pondered the suggestion, pursing her lips as she thought over the plans they’d have to cancel. They’d already promised Rick that they’d attend his first ever speed-dating night for moral support, and she doubted he’d be pleased if they cancelled. With Suzy’s help, he’d begun a rather ambitious events calendar at La Mariana, and she and Thomas had attended each one. The very last thing she wanted was for either Rick or TC to feel that she was coming between them and Magnum. That never boded well for relationships.

Seeing the hesitation on her face, Magnum pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Come on, Jules…what do you say? Just you and me, doing whatever we want…” His lips brushed her ear and he felt her shiver against him at the sensation. “ _Clothing optional_.”

Higgins grinned, desperately wanting to agree to the suggestion and she felt her resolve slowly slipping as he stared at her with hopeful eyes. “Won’t Rick be angry with us if we’re not at his singles event tomorrow night?”

Magnum arched an eyebrow, shaking his head derisively. He knew his friend well enough to know that although he may claim feigned annoyance, he would understand their need for a little alone time. Besides, Magnum knew he had ulterior motives in inviting _them_ \- two people who were very much _not_ single - to attend.

“You know he only wants us there in case he doesn’t get enough sign-ups, right?” He replied in obvious amusement wondering how she hadn’t seen through their friend’s scheming, even TC was dubious about going in case he too was suddenly drafted in.

Resting his cheek against Juliet’s head, he added softly. “Look, Kumu’s away this weekend, so we’ve got the place to ourselves…I want to spend time with you as _us_ , Thomas and Juliet. Not Magnum and Higgins. I…I don’t want to be your partner this weekend, Jules…I just want to be your guy.”

“Alright.” She agreed, realising their focus had perhaps been a little too much on work for the last couple of weeks. If they were going to make this work long-term - which of course she was adamant they would - they’d have to learn to disengage from their working sphere and just spend time together as a couple. Besides, the idea of holing away at Robin’s Nest for the weekend, just she and Thomas, was too good to pass up. “I think it’s a lovely idea. But… just so you know, Thomas…you’re always my guy, first and foremost. And that will never change.”

She leant up and kissed him, pleased to see that her assurance had left a smile on his lips which she hurriedly kissed away with building urgency. Juliet’s fingers curled around the back of his neck, and she held him close, intoxicated by the hunger in his kisses and the familiar scent that clung to his warm skin. It wasn’t an expensive brand of cologne, but it was him, and the smell was both arousing and comforting.

“Quick question…” He began, suddenly drawing back, his fingers tracing delicate patterns on her hip in an almost absent gesture. He was trying to sound nonchalant, but Juliet easily detected the uncertainty in his tone. “The gala next month… Am I going as your colleague, or as…you know…your date?”

Higgins frowned, eyes narrowed as she tried to work out just how the two were different at an event she was going to simply to represent Robin and his charitable foundation. Every year the estate threw a gala, honouring and recognising local charities and community groups that the foundation generously funded through grants and a multitude of financial awards. Juliet enjoyed the philanthropic aspect of the work, but never the less, it was work, and not a social event she’d otherwise choose to attend.

“It’s not a social affair, Magnum. We’re there to represent Robin and his charitable work…I’m afraid I don’t see the distinction.”

“Well…” Magnum shifted forward slightly in his seat, careful not to jostle her from his knee. Clearly he’d already given this topic careful consideration. “If I’m your date, I might want to…you know…dance with you. Or, take your hand. Kiss you when nobody’s watching…” He gently caressed the apple of her cheek, his brown eyes roving her face as if committing each curve and plane of her features to memory. “Stare at you like you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life... Just, regular date stuff.”

Higgins laughed, and his smile widened at the sound. “I see.” She nodded, as if now understanding the clear difference between how he might be accompanying her. She knew it would be the first time they appeared together in public as a couple, and the gossip on the island the next morning would no doubt feature their blossoming romance. Ordinarily that would have bothered Higgins, but in this instance, she would have no issue laying claim to the handsome Navy SEAL in his dress whites. Besides, after four, almost five months together, it was about time they outed themselves.

“In that case, you are most definitely my date. Speaking of, I took the liberty of taking your uniform to the dry cleaners with my evening dress, we can pick them up on Monday after we’ve met with Mr. Sinclair.”

The simple domesticity of her actions brought a smile to his face, and he pressed a kiss to her lips with a mumbled thanks. The sound of footfalls from elsewhere in the house captured their attention, and Higgins sat up straight, eyes directed to the doorway as if anticipating the interruption.

“ _Juliet? The caterers are here!_ ”

“Thank you, Kumu!” She shouted back, brushing a final kiss against Magnum’s cheek before she slid demurely from his lap and brushed her hands down the length of her skirt.

Thomas remained in his seat, hands now fastened around the arms of the chair as he appeared deep in thought. Higgins noted the expression on his face with interest, and she paused in the doorway, arms folded across her chest.

Her tone tinged with suspicion, Higgins regarded him intently. “And what exactly will you be doing this afternoon, Magnum?”

His smile was enigmatic, and he shrugged as he contemplated his plans for the remainder of the day whilst Higgins organised the final details for the gala. Already, a plan was formulating in his mind and he was pretty certain that even his reluctant romantic of a girlfriend would approve. 

Debating his response for a moment so as to not give anything away, he simply offered her a devastating smile and a wink.

He might not be able to always afford expensive restaurants or a night at the ballet, but romance? That he knew how to do.

x-x-x-x

As the sun finally set over the island that night, Higgins found herself exhausted. The meeting with the caterers had gone on for almost two hours, and that had been followed up by a meeting with the foundation employees, and a telephone conversation with the security firm she’d hired that had ended in very terse words with the company owner. As a result, they now no longer had security booked for the event, and she dreaded the overtime she and Magnum would no doubt be putting in during the following week to ensure that that did not remain the case. There was no way she was having hundreds of guests descending on Robin’s Nest without the tightest security possible; particularly in light of recent events with Ivan.

So to say her mood was sour was perhaps something of an understatement, and as she walked across the gardens towards the pagoda, she tried to shake off her residual irritation.

The evening air was pleasantly warm against her cheeks, and the scent of the tropical flowers that dotted her path helped to lift her spirits somewhat; as did the prospect of a weekend alone with Thomas.

He had been right when he’d said they’d barely had time to themselves recently. After the events with Ethan, and Ivan’s CIA operative wife, they’d then thrown themselves into work, and the cases didn’t show any sign of drying up soon. They dealt with both the best and the worst of humanity, and sometimes, that in itself made ones soul weary. Being constantly exposed to warring spouses and cheating partners who treated each other with such cruelty, could have made even the most stalwart romantic pause for thought, but instead, Juliet took the opportunity to remind herself how lucky she was to have Thomas in her life.

In a world that was constantly changing, presenting new challenges and fears, he was her constant. Even on days when they’d barely had time to draw breath, she found herself cherishing the moments in between; hurried dinners, snatching time over their morning coffee, and falling asleep in the sanctity of his arms. He made the tough days bearable and made the good days brighter , and she couldn’t contemplate a life without him.

It was just too painful to consider. But slowly, she was learning to move past the fears that had made her push him away for so long. The voices of doubt were still there, reminding her of all she stood to lose. But pushing him away had almost cost her something equally as precious, so for him - _for them_ \- she was willing to work through her constant fear that the universe was somehow planning to snatch him away from her.

Dismissing her more maudlin thoughts, she reached the pagoda, suddenly looking up and blinking in surprise at the sight before her. Her smile was instantaneous, and as she took in the hundreds of twinkle lights now hanging from the ceiling and wrapped around the beams of the structure, she found her mouth opening in wonder.

Magnum stood in the centre, his dark hair shining in the warm glow of the lights, and his crisp white shirt took on an almost ethereal glow. He smiled and held his hand out towards her, and she found it impossible to focus on anything but his handsome face. Clasping her hand tightly in his, he pulled her gently towards him, careful not to have her trip over the various blankets, pillows, and brightly coloured lanterns that dotted the ground around them.

A bottle of wine and two glasses sat side by side, and a stack of take-out boxes containing delicious smelling food from the tiny Thai restaurant he knew Juliet secretly loved.

“It’s not a suite at The Plaza, but…”

Higgins shook her head, finally feeling the tension of the day ebb slowly from her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and all but melted into his arms. “No, it’s not.” She agreed, leaning up to kiss him. “It’s so much better.”

She felt his smile against her lips as he returned her kiss, and he drew her closer into a tight hug, as if instinctively knowing what she needed in that moment.

“How on earth did you manage to do all of this?” She peered back up at the ceiling, eyes wide as she took in the impossible number of light strings.

Magnum narrowed his eyes, “I had a couple of…willing assistants.”

Truth be told, when he’d called Rick and explained their ‘staycation’ plans for the weekend, his friend had been more than understanding. And when Magnum had run through his plans for creating the perfect evening for his girlfriend, Rick and TC had both offered their assistance in making sure the pair got the ‘alone time’ they deserved. They knew how anxious Juliet had been of late, particularly with the situation over Ivan. It reminded them just how much the former spy loved their best friend, and of course they’d wanted to help them steal a couple of days away from the rest of the world.

Higgins was one of the family now, and that was that. Besides, as Rick had somewhat comically stated, once you’d busted a convict out of prison for someone, hanging up some twinkle lights and fluffing a few pillows seemed a pretty small ‘ask’.

Juliet laughed softly, touched yet again by the kindness and affection she’d found in their little misfit ohana. The sense of belonging she felt was new to her, but she knew it was something to be cherished.

“Oh, and before I forget… Bill Owens called me about that little…” He paused, trying to think of the right word. “ _altercation_ you guys had earlier.”

Juliet glowered, rolling her eyes at the memory. “The man is an insufferable idiot.”

“Which is pretty much what I told him…just in a…less British kind of way. Anyway…don’t worry about the security for the gala. Me and the guys have got it all figured out. And when we’re back on the clock at 9am on Monday morning, we’ll tell you all about it.”

He waited for the fall-out, for Juliet to take exception to him making arrangements without her, but instead she simply nodded and smiled, and he was surprised to find relief etched on her features.

“Thank you.” She said sincerely, rolling her eyes at the look of distinct surprise on his face. “Don’t look so shocked, Magnum. I’m starting to realise that I can’t do everything by myself…nor do I want to anymore. We’re a team, and I trust you. Implicitly.” Her smile grew as she lowered herself to the cushioned ground. He shook off his surprise and handed her a glass of wine, noting the teasing expression on her face. “Besides, you are the estate’s security advisor, so I suppose technically, Thomas…that is your job.”

He chuckled to himself as he set about opening the takeout containers, lining up the boxes in front of them as he too lowered himself to the ground. He held up a plastic fork and a pair of wooden chopsticks, and Higgins plucked the latter from his grasp with a grateful smile.

“I was thinking about what you said earlier, about how we’ve barely spent any time together recently, and you’re right. I think perhaps there need to be some changes around here.”

Magnum shifted uncomfortably, pausing in digging his fork through the container of food in his hand. His expression was crestfallen. “Are you having second thoughts about our partnership?”

Higgins rolled her eyes good naturedly and she reached out to place her hand on his knee, leaning forward and interrupting his panic with a brief kiss. “Honestly, Thomas, you’re going to hurt yourself if you keep wildly jumping to conclusions like that.” He appeared suitably reassured, so she continued on. “All I’m suggesting, is that we ensure our private life together isn’t negatively impacted by our working life…and vice versa. A separation of church and state, if you will.”

“Okay.” He nodded in ready agreement. “And how exactly do we do that?” He watched a wide, enigmatic smile settle on her lips before she took a sip of wine.

“9am, Monday morning… all shall be revealed.” She grinned, and he found himself powerless to do anything other than echo her smile.

They chatted happily as they ate, pausing to steal an occasional kiss, or offer up a forkful of food to share with their lover. Higgins found herself rapidly relaxing, and as she peered across at him over the rim of her wine glass, she felt her heart constrict with the love she felt for him.

“You know, I was right…” She began, holding his gaze and smiling reflectively. He looked up at her in confusion, awaiting further explanation. His hand enclosed around hers, and she squeezed it tightly. “After Abby left, I told you that one day…you’d make somebody very happy.” He nodded in remembrance. “And you do. Every day. And…I hope I make you feel the same way…that you know how much I love you, and how very grateful I am to be the one beside you.”

Magnum appeared suitably stunned by her impromptu admission. Of course she’d told him she loved him, and they’d had intimate discussions about their feelings for each other, about Ethan, and about Magnum’s underlying feelings of inadequacy in comparison to the men he knew she could be dating. But those discussion were usually prompted by something; nightmares, life or death situations, or moments one knew the other was in pain.

Higgins saw his look of surprise and giggled in amusement. “I haven’t been body-snatched, Thomas, I assure you.”

“And that’s exactly what somebody who _had_ been body-snatched would say!” He grinned, leaning back against a mound of cushions and beckoning her to him.

Higgins laughed, finding a safe spot for her wine glass before she moved closer and allowed him to pull her into his arms. She draped her arm over his chest, head resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, his hand sweeping over her back across cotton and impossibly soft skin. His tone was warm and reassuring as he spoke. “I know you love me, Jules. And…you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I’ve loved you for so long that I guess I don’t even think about it anymore…it’s just like breathing.” She felt him exhale slowly, and he began weaving his fingertips through her hair. “You’re a part of me.”

Juliet pressed her face into the fabric of his shirt, feeling the threat of tears begin to burn at her eyes. She wasn’t sure when she’d become so emotional, but she knew that being with Magnum was slowly but surely breaking down the wall she’d built up around herself. She felt herself opening up, trusting, feeling safe to be entirely herself around him. And she thought maybe she liked this version of herself better than the emotionally detached, slightly aloof Juliet Higgins who had first landed in Hawaii almost four years ago.

When she lifted her head he sought out her lips, and they shared languid kisses and unhurried hands slowly mapped out any inch of uncovered skin they could reach. Resting her chin on his chest, Juliet looked up at him contemplatively. “Tell me something you’ve never told anybody else.”

He was surprised by her question, but he stared up at the lights covering the pagoda ceiling, and began to consider her request. There was very little Rick and TC didn’t know about him. He reasoned that 18 months in captivity together would do that, there wasn’t much else to do but talk; about their pasts, and about the future they all secretly prayed they’d get to have. Plus, they’d served together in far too many life or death situations not to know their ‘brother in arms’ more than a usual colleague, and after almost twenty years, he knew he had very few secrets from his best friends. And then he’d met Juliet, and suddenly there was a person on this earth who knew him better than he knew himself.

Finally settling on a memory from childhood, he gazed down at her, one arm securely holding her against his chest, the other stroking the top of her bare thigh, where her dress had been hurriedly hiked up in the heat of the moment.

“When I was a kid, I had these horrible nightmares after my dad died. I mean…I’d wake up screaming in the middle of the night, totally inconsolable…” Higgins listened intently, loathed to imagine him as a little boy in so much pain. “Anyway, I guess they went on for a year or so, until…one night I have this nightmare, and I wake up, right?" She nodded on cue. "I’m lying there, this little kid, drenched in sweat…about to call out for my mom…and I look at the foot of my bed…and there he is…”

“Your father?” There was no judgement or mocking in her tone, so he nodded his head in reply and continued on with his story.

“Yeah. He was just standing there, looking at me with this smile on his face, like he was telling me it was gonna be okay. And…for the first time since he’d been gone, I guess I felt safe. So I didn’t yell for my mom, I just stared right at him until I fell back asleep. I never had those nightmares again.”

“Did you ever see him again after that?” Juliet appeared genuinely interested, and that piqued Magnum’s interest. He’d never have pegged Juliet as a believer in the supernatural.

He shook his head, his expression mournful as his thoughts drifted to his late father and he once again found himself grieving for the time that had been taken from them. He often wondered what his father would think of the life he’d made for himself, but that one moment from his childhood allowed him to hope that perhaps his father could see for himself the man his son had become.

Juliet sighed deeply, and her hand wandered over his chest until she was once again hugging him tightly. Sensing she needed reassurance, Thomas continued his ministrations against her thigh, dropping an affectionate kiss to her forehead as she looked up at him uncertainly.

“The last time I spoke to my mother…I mean, _really_ spoke to her…when she knew who I was, we argued. Quite voraciously, as it happened. She didn’t agree with my joining the intelligence service, thought it wasn’t a job best suited for a woman. We said some terrible things to each other, and I stormed out…but not before reassuring her that I never wanted to speak to her again.” Her lips drew into a tight line, and she averted her gaze from his face. “I joined the service and completed my training. A year later I was on an assignment in the Eastern Block, and I received a call from her next-door neighbour, they said that they were concerned about her strange behaviour. Shortly after that she was diagnosed with vascular dementia. Her disease progressed so rapidly, that by the time we saw each other again, she couldn’t even remember having a daughter, and of course…it was too late for either of us to apologise.”

“I’m sorry, Jules.” He leant down and kissed her temple, unsurprised when she leant her head in the crook of his neck and he felt her breathing him in, as if that somehow grounded her.

“My mother and I had an… _antagonistic_ relationship at the best of times. In some ways I think we were perhaps too similar, and in other ways, we were polar opposites. Now, I realise I wanted something she could never give me, and that was unfair of me to place those expectations upon her. I wanted a mother, in the very traditional sense of the word. I wanted to feel nurtured and protected. But my mother was the least maternal person I think I’ve ever known, she just didn’t have that instinct, I suppose some women don't. That’s why I was so surprised when she launched such a vehement objection to my joining MI6. She’d never previously seemed particularly interested in my life.”

Magnum frowned, shaking his head in respectful disagreement. “I don’t think it’s unfair for a kid to want to feel those things from their mom. Every child wants to feel loved, Higgy, that’s what families are all about. Yeah, I lost my dad, but I always knew my mom loved me, and that she’d be there for me, no matter what.”

Higgins smiled tightly, “Well, be that as it may, it still makes me question what sort of parent I’d be to my own child, when I have no real point of reference for what it is to be a mother.”

That was perhaps one of the most ridiculous things he thought he’d heard her say. Beneath her sometimes frosty exterior, Juliet was warm and gentle, and she possessed a protective streak that ensured she’d go to the ends of the earth to keep those she loved safe.

“Please!” Magnum guffawed, “You’re a great dog mom. How much harder can it be?” he joked, pleased to hear a puff of laughter from the woman now almost burrowed into his arms. His lips brushed her ear, and he pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. “And hey, there’s nobody else that I’d want to be the mother of my children. There’s nobody else that I’d want to do _any_ of this with.”

Juliet lifted her head from his shoulder, leaning up over him and kissing him slowly until she felt him deepen the kiss. She needed to get one further thing off her chest, perhaps the confession she’d secretly been wanting to share when she’d instigated this conversation. It had weighed heavily on her heart for months, and she wasn’t sure how much longer it could remain unspoken.

She braced her forehead against his and paused to take a steadying breath.

“I’ve never loved anybody the way I love you.” She felt a pang of guilt strike her chest as she added quietly. “Not even Richard. And that makes me feel so very guilty, like I’m being disrespectful to his memory, to what we had. I feel like the universe is just waiting to snatch you away from me, to punish me for feeling this way. I know that might sound ridiculous, and it probably doesn’t make any sense to you, but...”

He silenced her with a tender kiss, grazing the back of his knuckles across her cheek as he sought out her gaze and offered her a patient smile that conveyed he understood her all too well.

He’d briefly mentioned his late step-father in passing conversation, but it was never a topic he’d felt comfortable dwelling on.

“My mom remarried when I was 12. Ray, my step-father was…not a good guy.” He thought back on his step-father’s heavy drinking and angry outbursts, most of which had been directed at the child he had unwillingly inherited. Their relationship had continued to be volatile, even as Magnum had become a young adult, and tension between them had existed right up until Ray’s death.

“But I guess I gave him more grief than he deserved. I was an angry kid. And…he wasn’t my dad.” He stated simply, as if that one fact had been a significant cause for their turbulent relationship. “My mom pretty much always took his side when we’d fight. She’d tell me I needed to respect him, that he was her husband and she loved him… But I always knew that she didn’t love Ray like she’d loved my dad. Every year on his birthday, Christmas, the anniversary of his death, she’d go and sit at his grave and talk to him for hours, just about regular, everyday stuff. Ray never knew. I mean…I guess they were happy enough. They were together twenty years before he died…” He shrugged as he added sadly, “My parents had maybe half that time together. But…she was buried with my dad. That was her one request, that…she was laid to rest with him.”

Juliet inhaled slowly, watching the sadness flicker across his features as it did each time he talked about his late parents or their devoted, but short-lived marriage. She reached up and brushed his hair from his forehead, letting her fingertips linger over his handsome face. “If your father was anything like his son, I understand why she could never let him go.”

He captured her hand and kissed her palm. “Not every love is the same, Jules. If things had been different, I would have married Hannah and never known that the way I loved her couldn’t come close to how I feel about you. Richard sounds like he was a good guy…He loved you, and I’m pretty sure he’d want you to be happy.”

Juliet nodded, realising he was likely right in his summation. She had loved Richard, and there would always be a place in her heart for him, even if that heart belonged to another.

“I feel as if I can tell you anything.” She smiled reflectively, leaning up and letting her lips hover above his with obvious intent. “Which is quite concerning for a former spy.”

“Hey, whatever we talk about…it stays within the cone!” Magnum assured her, trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

She grinned at the inference, leaning down and kissing him as she muttered something in amusement that sounded suspiciously like ‘ _you’re an idiot_ ’.

Magnum smiled, glad to have lightened her mood, but delighted that she’d trusted him enough to confide in him. He wanted to know all there was to know about Juliet Higgins, the good and the bad; for better, and for worse.

Juliet craned her neck, her hand sweeping from his chest to caress the back of his neck, and she felt her stomach dip in longing at the hunger in his kiss. His tongue grew more demanding against hers, and she slipped her thigh over his, until her leg pressed wantonly against his crotch. The pressure of his thigh against her centre was maddening, and she groaned into his mouth as he bucked against her.

They drew apart with similarly dazed smiles, catching their breath between butterfly kisses pressed against kiss swollen lips.

“Do you think we might explore the ‘clothing optional’ aspect of this staycation, now?” Juliet asked, eyes closing momentarily as she stifled a moan at the direction his questing hands were taking underneath her skirt.

Her fingers began deftly opening the buttons of his shirt, and she was trailing a path of slow, open mouthed kisses over his chest before he’d even had time to formulate a response. Her hands paused as she reached the waistband of his cargo pants, and he saw her cast a furtive gaze up into the corner where the security camera was installed.

“Don’t worry, I remembered to disconnect the camera.” He stated, sitting up and securing one arm around her hips as he helped her reposition to sit astride him. He cradled her cheek and dove in to kiss her again, feeling his desire grow with each sound he coaxed from her lips.

Suddenly pulling away, Juliet reached behind her and untied the knot that held the halter neck of her dress in place. It fell loose almost immediately, pooling at her hips and exposing her breasts to his eager eyes and even more eager hands.

“That’s a shame…” She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and hummed at the sensation of his skin pressed against hers.

“ _I was rather looking forward to watching that later_.”


End file.
